Perda de Identidade
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: O que aconteceria quando Sesshoumaru, um renomado médico psiquiatra, fosse chamado para devendar um intrigante mistério numa linha de hospitais?
1. Propostas Irrecusáveis

Yo, minna-san!!

Nossa, eu acho que eu tenho que mudar essa minha entrada...

Bem, voltando, estou aqui com mais uma fanfic Sesshy x Rin. Não é necessário dizer que os amo, ne?

Aqui é a Lin-chan, e esta Lin deve informar uma coisa: Esta fanfic foi uma idéia minha, então eu estou a escrevendo, portanto, esta história é minha.

Espero que gostem!

-

-

**Perda de Identidade**

-

**_Capítulo 1: Propostas irrecusáveis_**

-

-

Tokyo, um verdadeiro aglomerado local. Não chegara ao menos no tão aborrecível horário de pique e as ruas e estradas já estavam extremamente estressantes. Principalmente para um certo rapaz, cuja dor de cabeça aumentava gradativamente à medida que o congestionamento se expandia.

Não fizera ao menos questão de calcular o tempo que passara lá desde que saíra de seu escritório, mas tinha certa idéia de que perdera aproximadamente meia hora. Na mesma rua.

Poderia dizer que estava perdendo também a calma, o que realmente era uma coisa rara. Tinha certeza de que quando isso acontecesse, sairia do carro e iria à pé para casa, já que até chegar à estação de metrô mais próxima, demoraria exatamente o tempo necessário para o início do horário de pique, o que talvez pioraria ainda mais a situação e a sua dor de cabeça.

Em meio a tantas buzinas e gritos estridentes de pessoas tão ou mais estressadas do que ele, pôde ouvir um toque familiar. Sendo um dos melhores médicos psiquiatras do país, era o toque que mais ouvia.

Tirou lentamente o cinto de segurança e procurou o celular em um dos bolsos da calça social que usava. Só esperava que não fosse seu _glorioso_ irmão ligando para avisar que o lamém acabara e que ele teria que comprar no mercado mais próximo. Ou talvez a vida estivesse finalmente começando a ficar boa e a ligação também fosse do seu _glorioso_ irmão, desta vez avisando que finalmente tomara juízo e saíra do apartamento para deixá-lo em paz eternamente.

Olhou para o visor do celular, tendo certeza de que não era nenhuma das opções previstas. Desta vez era Yoru Bankotsu, o dono de grandes nomes de hospitais psiquiátricos. Uma ligação dele não era algo difícil, já que praticamente trabalhavam juntos, mas Bankotsu era irritante.

- Moshi moshi? - atendeu rapidamente o celular. Não agüentava mais escutar tanto barulho.

_- Sesshoumaru! _– disse divertidamente o rapaz do outro lado da linha. _– 'Tava sumido, heim?_

- O que quer, Bankotsu? – proferiu Sesshoumaru irritado.

_- Também estou muito feliz em falar com você! Depois de pelo menos vinte e três tentativas frustradas, eu-_

Sesshoumaru o interrompeu de uma maneira prática e bastante conhecida. Cancelou a ligação, em outras palavras, desligou o celular na cara dele. Não estava com paciência para agüentar as graçinhas de Bankotsu.

Jogou o telefone encima do banco que ficava ao lado do seu, pondo novamente o cinto ao perceber que a fila começara a andar. Andara pelo menos uns quinze metros, mas era um início. Talvez fosse muito para o que andara durante aquele longo espaço de tempo.

Antes mesmo de escutar mais buzinas e gritos, ouviu mais uma vez o toque do seu celular, vendo-o vibrar encima do banco e piscar ininterruptamente. Com o carro parado, pegou o objeto novamente e olhou o visor, tendo certeza de que o seu fim de noite seria o pior possível.

- O que quer, Bankotsu? – brandiu bastante irritado com as gracinhas do _amigo_, se assim poderia chamá-lo.

- _Ora, seja educado. Sua mãe nunca lhe disse que não é certo desligar o telefone na cara dos outros?_ – proferiu Bankotsu num tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo sério. _N/A: Como isso é possível?)_

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos fortemente e passou a mãos pela franja, que insistia em cair em seus olhos, levando-a para cima. Bankotsu tinha sorte por ele não ter jogado o telefone na cara do rapaz. Mas isso ainda era algo a ser tratado.

- Não vou repetir. – disse num tom mais sério, se é que isso era algo possível no momento.

_- Tudo bem. _– deixou o tom divertido de lado._ – Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer._

- Fale. – andou mais um pouco com o carro, vendo a fila diminuir.

Falar no celular enquanto se dirige não é algo válido por lei, ele sabia muito bem disso. Mas nas determinadas circunstâncias em que estava, ou seja, com o carro praticamente parado, isso não era exatamente um erro.

_- Vários de meus hospitais estão passando por reformas. _– começou a explicar.

- Que tipo de reforma? – indagou encostando a cabeça na parte superior do banco ao ver a fila parar novamente.

_- Gerais. Desde pintura à liberação de alguns pacientes._

- E você quer que eu vá vê-los. – articulou, adivinhando o desejo do rapaz.

_- Exatamente. _– confirmou as suspeitas de Sesshoumaru. –_ Como é uma pessoa bastante ocupada, não mandarei que veja os hospitais que estão fora do país, ou até mesmo os que estão muito distantes._

- … - Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, o que deveria significar que Bankotsu poderia continuar.

_- Então seria uma média de cinco a sete hospitais. Você poderia passar o tempo que quisesse em cada um deles e tiraria suas próprias conclusões._

- As coisas não vão boas? – se pronunciou, imaginando os problemas de Bankotsu.

_- Iie, estão ótimas. _– disse divertidamente. –_ Apenas queria a opinião do melhor médico psiquiatra do país. Não atrapalharia sua vida, ne? _– usou um tom um tanto preocupado.

- É o meu trabalho. – Sesshoumaru respondeu unicamente, deixando bem claro o que pensava a respeito da proposta.

_- Então isso é um sim? _– perguntou ainda indeciso sobre o que Sesshoumaru realmente quisera dizer com aquilo.

- Ainda tem dúvidas? – pelo menos pensava que tinha sido claro o suficiente.

_- Ótimo! _– brandiu feliz, ou pelo menos se passava muito bem por alguém alegre. –_ Você poderia vir ao meu escritório?_

- Agora? – Sesshoumaru olhou para fora da janela, vendo a lua aparecer mais nitidamente no céu.

_- Seria bom. Queria que você partisse pelo menos esta semana, claro, se não for atrapalhar. _– disse cauteloso.

- Já disse que não atrapalhará em nada. – rebateu fria e aborrecidamente. Saíra cedo de seu escritório justamente para chegar antes da noite. Mas pelo que parecia, seus esforços foram-se em vão.

_- Então? Você virá? _– Bankotsu perguntou com expectativa, por que não esperança?

- Tentarei. Mas não me espere. Não tenho certeza de que sairei deste congestionamento tão cedo. – Sesshoumaru andou mais um pouco com o carro. Um pouco mais e sairia finalmente da mesma rua que estava desde o começo.

_- Cla- _

Não pôde sequer despedir-se educadamente, ouvira o mesmo barulho do começo. Pelo visto, Sesshoumaru adorava desligar o telefone em sua cara. Qual era o problema com ele, afinal?

- Que cara chato. – reclamou em voz baixa, deixando de lado o telefone pelo menos pelos últimos minutos.

Agora estava preocupado com o que viria a acontecer nos seus hospitais psiquiátricos. Com tantas pessoas liberadas… Pegou alguns papéis ao longo de sua mesa e tornou sua atenção estritamente _para eles_, esquecendo-se, principalmente, dos dois foras que levara àquela tarde, ou noite, como fosse preferível.

.--..--..--.

Centro de Tokyo:

Num local tão ou até mais agitado que o lugar onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava, acendiam-se inúmeras lâmpadas nas diversas casas ali presentes. A beleza da cidade realçava-se abundantemente com tamanha iluminação disponível. E em um dos vários apartamentos dali, um jovem rapaz terminava seu dia benevolamente. Estava na rede, assim como várias outras pessoas dali.

Desde pequeno, seu interesse por computadores era algo considerável acima do normal. Com o passar do tempo, essa paixão tornou-se tão forte, que saber o básico era insuficiente. Assim, Inu Yasha poderia dizer que estudar foi fundamental para hoje saber praticamente todas as novidades e tramas do mudo da internet.

Olhou para o relógio rapidamente, constatando que Sesshoumaru deveria ter chegado há algum tempo. De um jeito ou de outro, não chegara ao menos a se preocupar.

Era natural ver seu irmão se atrasando, praticamente sempre estava com serviço, não estranharia se ele demorasse. E por outro lado, era até melhor que estivesse sozinho. Sesshoumaru, mesmo sem querer, era uma _péssima_ companhia.

.--..--..--.

Escritório de Bankotsu:

Uma hora se passara desde sua última conversa com Sesshoumaru. Realmente, não deveria tê-lo esperado. Bankotsu continuava a observar os vários papéis soltos em sua mesa. Muitos não possuíam serventia alguma. Esperava que Sesshoumaru pudesse dar um jeito em seus hospitais. Principalmente no de Osaka.

Com tal lembrança, abriu uma das várias gavetas dali e pegou algumas pastas, cujos nomes se referiam à cidade antes pensada. Jogou-as em sua mesa, afastando os papéis dispensáveis e abriu uma delas, buscando algo dentro. Uma ficha. No meio de várias delas, ele se focalizou em apenas uma, uma inicialmente normal.

Teria visualizado-a mais, caso não escutasse batidas em sua porta.

- Entre. – disse educadamente a qualquer um que estivesse ali.

- Bankotsu-sama, Taisho-san veio vê-lo. – disse sua secretária, entregando ao chefe mais alguns papéis. – Ele parece estressado. – fez questão de acrescentar.

- Ah, finalmente ele chegou! – revirou os olhos. – Mande-o entrar, Kagura.

- Hai. – e se retirou da sala, enquanto mantinha a porta aberta à espera de Sesshoumaru, que entrou logo em seguida.

- Finalmente deu o ar de sua presença, Sesshoumaru. – disse Bankotsu num ar irônico.

- Termine logo com isso, Bankotsu. – proferiu sério, pronunciando o nome do rapaz com certo tom sinistro.

- Realmente, você 'tá bem estressado. – balançou a cabeça em concordância com a secretária.

- Acho que é o mínimo que se pode acontecer a alguém que passa quase duas horas dentro de um carro, num congestionamento terrível. – falou assustadoramente, mostrando a Bankotsu que queria de uma vez por todas acabar com aquela conversa e ir direto ao assunto. – Agora pare com isso e fale logo o que quer.

- … - Bankotsu permaneceu um tempo calado encarando o rapaz à sua frente, que estreitou perigosamente os olhos. – Vamos então aos conformes. – disse sério.

- O que quer que eu faça especificamente? – pronunciou-se primeiramente.

- Deixe-me contar melhor a história. – apontou para uma das cadeiras à sua frente. Sesshoumaru não percebera que estava em pé desde que chegara.

- Arigatou. – agradeceu Sesshoumaru, sentando-se.

- Como sabe, sou o dono de grandes nomes de hospitais psiquiátricos, todos eles espalhados em todo o mundo. – começou.

- Pule essa parte. – disse aborrecido.

- Iie, esta parte é essencial. – viu Sesshoumaru rodas os olhos e não pôde deixar de dar uma singela risada com tal ato. – Eu sou o dono, mas são muitos empreendimentos e não tenho como mantê-los sozinho. – deu uma pausa, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até um criado-mudo.

Pegou a bebida que estava lá e colocou-a dentro de uma taça, olhando depois para Sesshoumaru como se a oferecesse. Sesshoumaru apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que Bankotsu entendeu no exato momento.

- É por isso que em cada empresa – disse voltando para sua cadeira. – Apresento um representante, pessoas em que confio plenamente.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, desta vez afirmativamente, para enfatizar a idéia de entendimento. Nada mais normal que ter pessoas de extrema confiança para ocupar cargos que o próprio dono não poderia ocupar.

- Confio tanto, que às vezes desconfio… - disse sentando-se finalmente.

- Acha que eles estão roubando alguma coisa? – perguntou sem entender onde o jovem queria chegar.

- Iie, não existe motivo para isso. Apenas acho que… Poderiam estar dando alta a pessoas que não deveriam se integrar novamente à sociedade…

- E mantendo preso quem deveria estar solto… - completou Sesshoumaru.

- Exatamente. – sorriu Bankotsu, ao ver que as coisas estavam se esclarecendo. – Sesshoumaru, eu confio em você. Sei que é um ótimo médico, mostrou isso em todos estes anos de trabalho.

-… - Sesshoumaru permaneceu mais uma vez calado, mesmo tendo recebido, de certo modo, um elogio.

- … - Bankotsu também se calou e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que o amigo ficara calado. Nem mesmo um obrigado? – Bem… - continuou com o assunto. – Quero que tenha certeza de que as pessoas que serão liberadas devem mesmo ser. O mesmo vale para as que permanecerão lá.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente. – Poderia me dizer quais são os representantes? – inquiriu bastante interessado no assunto.

- Sabia que me perguntaria isso. – pronunciou-se sorridente. – Do mesmo jeito que sei que quer ver se há alguém de extrema importância. Sim, há.

- Quem seria? – arqueou sua sobrancelha.

- Aoki Naraku. – Bankotsu disse seriamente, vendo Sesshoumaru arquear a outra sobrancelha, talvez com tamanha surpresa, levando em consideração que ele ficaria surpreso com algo.

- Aoki Naraku, o médico? – indagou mais interessado ainda.

- Hai. Ele mesmo. – respondeu, não acreditando nas próprias palavras. – Como sabe ele se aposentou há pouco tempo, e como estava neste ramo, o coloquei como representante de um dos lugares.

- Qual deles?

- O de Osaka. – rebateu, pegando as pastas que olhava antes de Sesshoumaru chegar.

Antes de entregá-la ao rapaz, pegou uma determinada ficha, a mesma que pegara momentos antes de ser interrompido.

- Apenas olhando para elas, chega a ser meio impossível saber quem deve ou não ser liberado, mas eu já os vi. – olhou melhor para a ficha.

- É por isso que suspeita… - murmurou Sesshoumaru, olhando todas as fichas da pasta. – E essa? – perguntou apontando para a ficha que jazia nas mãos de Bankotsu.

- Esse é o principal motivo. – entregou o objeto à Sesshoumaru. – Como pode ver, essa paciente é mantida como a mais agressiva do hospital.

- Exatamente. Você já a viu? – interrogou Bankotsu.

- É isso que me incomoda. Em todas as vezes que tentei vê-la, não pude. – deu de ombros.

- Não pôde? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – E por quê?

- Porque ela estava sedada. – respondeu friamente.

- Sedada? – arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

- Hai. Não é nada estranho, se você comparar com o que deve ser realmente feito. Mas… Olhe bem para ela, Sesshoumaru. – apontou para a ficha. – Ela…

- Um rosto não pode dizer nada, Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei. Mas já me disseram que ela é absolutamente pacífica. É isso que me deixa curioso.

- O que sabe da vida dela? – pôs o papel encima da mesa.

- Nada. – contestou indiscreto.

- Como assim, _nada_? – perguntou novamente.

- Ninguém sabe de absolutamente nada sobre ela. Sabem apenas que ela foi levada para lá por alguém que dizia ser seu familiar. Isso não faz tanto tempo assim, comparado a outras pessoas.

- Cinco anos? – chutou.

- Iie, três, mais ou menos. – pegou a ficha e juntou à todas as outras.

- Durante todo esse tempo, não recebeu uma única visita?

- Ninguém. – disse Bankotsu, colocado o resto dos papéis em sua pasta e parando para ver a expressão de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calara-se no momento, não sabia o que pensar. Aoki Naraku fora um dos maiores médicos de todo o Japão. Aposentara-se misteriosamente. Agora, descobrira que ele se tornara representante de um dos hospitais de Bankotsu e estava sendo investigado por manter presa uma pessoa que deveria estar livre. As coisas estavam realmente estranhas.

- Tenha certeza de que porei esta história a limpo. – murmurou Sesshoumaru já de pé. – Isso é uma brutalidade, não é para isso que esses lugares existem.

- Com certeza. – Bankotsu levantou-se também.

- Então, amanhã, aproximadamente às oito da manhã, eu e minha secretária viremos aqui. – estendeu a mão para Bankotsu. – Poderíamos viajar amanhã?

- Seria ótimo! Cuidaremos do resto. – apertou a mão do rapaz. – Vamos pôr um fim nisto, Sesshoumaru.

- Hai. – foi até a porta.

- Quem sabe você aproveita e arranja uma namorada durante a viagem. – Bankotsu voltou com seu tom divertido ao falar.

- Bankotsu, eu vou à trabalho. – disse Sesshoumaru, já começando a se aborrecer com o amigo.

- Tudo bem. – foi até a porta com ele e fez um sinal para Kagura, que se levantou e foi até ele. – Kagura, pode pegar suas coisas, estou de saída.

- Hai, Bankotsu-sama. – ela voltou pelo mesmo caminho e começou a arrumar suas coisas, enquanto Bankotsu acompanhava Sesshoumaru até a porta.

- Venha mesmo. Quero acabar com toda esta desconfiança. – disse Bankotsu, abrindo a porta para o colega.

- Virei. – respondeu Sesshoumaru saindo do lugar.

Ele desceu à garagem para pegar seu carro, entrando nele logo quando o encontrou. O congestionamento havia melhorado bastante, mas as coisas ainda estavam nervosas. Logo que chegasse em casa ligaria para Kagome, teria muito o que ver durante aquela noite.

_.--..--..--._

Centro de Tokyo:

Levando em consideração o horário em que Sesshoumaru saíra de seu escritório, contando também com o tempo que passara no escritório de Bankotsu, chegara extremamente tarde em seu apartamento.

Para sua infelicidade, Inu Yasha ainda estava acordado, fazendo a única coisa que sabia: navegar pela rede. Correção, a única coisa que fazia _direito_. Só esperava que tivesse uma noite um pouco tranqüila.

- E depois você diz que eu chego tarde. – disse Inu Yasha do sofá da sala. Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estreitou seus brilhantes olhos dourados com tal comentário.

Como sempre, aquele _comentário_ não era algo digno de sequer uma palavra. E foi o que Sesshoumaru fez. Saiu da sala e encaminhou-se estritamente para seu quarto, sob o olhar curioso de Inu Yasha, que se levantou no exato momento e seguiu o irmão.

- Vai me ignorar? – indagou Inu Yasha aparecendo na porta do quarto.

- Costumo ignorar idiotas. – disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

Inu Yasha estreitou os olhos para ele, claro que não tão friamente quanto os do irmão. Sesshoumaru fingiu não notar aquele gesto e pegou o celular dentro do bolso da calça, digitando alguma coisa. Com certeza ele ligaria para alguém.

- Kagome. – proferiu Sesshoumaru, olhando para a porta e vendo que Inu Yasha ainda estava lá.

-_ Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama_. – respondeu a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- O que quer falar com a Kagome numa hora dessas? – falou Inu Yasha com um tom um tanto irritado.

- … - Sesshoumaru tirou o celular de sua escuta e olhou para Inu Yasha da maneira normal para ele, o seja, o mais friamente possível. – Inu Yasha, eu estou trabalhado. – brandiu aborrecidamente.

- E eu com isso? – disse Inu Yasha, sem perceber que estava, como nós dizemos, _cavando sua própria cova_.

- Não é hora para os seus ataques de ciúme. – falou friamente.

- Ciúme?! Quem está com ciúme, aqui?! – perguntou vermelho. Não se sabe se de raiva ou de vergonha.

- _Sesshoumaru-sama?_ – a pessoa do outro lado _perguntou_.

- Kagome, escute. Amanhã, às oito da manhã estaremos no escritório de Yoru Bankotsu, temos um novo trabalho. – Sesshoumaru começara a explicar à secretária o _processo_ que correria.

- _Hai._ – concordou Kagome, esperando a continuação de seu chefe.

- Talvez viajemos amanhã para Osaka. Esteja preparada.

- Ah, finalmente! – brandiu Inu Yasha, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- Finalmente o quê? – perguntou sem entender a afobação do irmão.

- Sairemos daqui. Vamos finalmente viajar! – disse Inu Yasha alegre.

- Inu Yasha, não sei se percebeu, mas seu nome não está incluído nisto. – avisou Sesshoumaru cordialmente.

- O quê?! Você não vai me levar? – indagou o mais novo.

- É apenas isso, Kagome. – terminou suas explicações, o resto viria amanhã.

- _Konban wa, Sesshoumaru-sama_. – despediu-se a mulher.

- Konban wa. – foi o que disse antes de desligar o celular e jogá-lo encima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama.

- E então? – murmurou Inu Yasha.

- E então, o quê? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Quero motivos convincentes pelo qual não poderei viajar. – falou irritado.

- É simples. – iniciou a _conversa_. – Não quero você perto de mim. Entendeu? – disse complacente e sarcasticamente.

- E por quê? Eu fico sempre quietinho. – disse infantilmente.

- Inu Yasha, poupe-me de suas besteiras. Não estou com o menor humor para você. – expulsou o rapaz do quarto, trancando a porta e se preparando para o dia seguinte, onde, tinha certeza absoluta, seria mais estressante e exaustivo que o presente.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:

_- Ele é um ótimo hacker._

_- Não queria tanto viajar?_

_- Preciso que descubra algo da vida de uma pessoa. _

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Mandem um review para esta pobre autora.

Ja ne,

Lin-chan!


	2. Viagens Favoráveis

_  
Yo, minna-san! Bem, estou eu __aqui, com mais um capítulo desta estranha fic. O que mais poderia dizer?_

_Espero que gostem e agradecemos bastante por todos os reviews mandados. _

_.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--._

**Capítulo 2: Viagens favoráveis.**

-

Tokyo, escritório de Bankotsu:

- Que bom que vieram! – disse Bankotsu à Sesshoumaru e Kagome, que acabavam de chegar ao local.

Sesshoumaru acordara bastante cedo. Dera voltas e mais voltas em seu apartamento e não conseguira dormir, planejando então toda a sua viagem. Decidira que viajaria no mesmo dia, afinal, quanto mais cedo resolvesse aquele problema, mais cedo ficaria livre e conseqüentemente mais cedo ajudaria as pessoas.

Chegara cedo em seu escritório, revisando alguns casos e encontrando depois Kagome, que trouxera algumas malas. Pelo menos, agradecia aos céus por Inu Yasha estar dormindo enquanto revisava as fichas. Não teve que agüentá-lo pelo menos de manhã, e talvez passasse semanas, ou até mesmo meses sem vê-lo. O que mais poderia pedir?

Agora, estava no mesmo escritório que estivera na noite passada. A diferença, é que o assunto seria finalmente encerrado. Esperava que fosse.

- Eu disse que viria, Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru sem emoção alguma na voz. – Sempre cumpro meus compromissos.

- Eu sei. – falou Bankotsu divertidamente. – Ele é sempre assim? - perguntou à Kagome, que sentava-se em uma das cadeiras da sala.

- Ah… - a garota não soube o que responder. Sim, ele sempre era assim, mas como poderia responder na frente dele?

- Não tenha medo. Ele não lhe demitirá. – Bankotsu encorajou-a.

- Deixe-a, Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru, também se sentando. – Vamos logo com isso.

- Então, viajará hoje? – Bankotsu perguntou, já sentado em sua cadeira giratória.

- Se não houver problemas. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente.

- Agora sou eu quem diz. Não há problema algum. – falou ao rapaz, lembrando-se do fato ocorrido no dia passado. Perguntara várias vezes à Sesshoumaru se aquele trabalho seria algum obstáculo para ele, recebendo sempre a mesma resposta.

- Muito engraçado. – Sesshoumaru riria sarcasticamente. Claro, se risse.

- Ria, Sesshoumaru. A vida é bela. – disse Bankotsu, buscando todas as pastas necessárias.

- Estou precisando de um óculos, então. – já que não poderia rir sarcasticamente, optou por responder da mesma maneira.

- Então compre. – Bankotsu riu com tal comentário, ao que Sesshoumaru apenas revirou os olhos. – Aqui estão. – estendeu as pastas à Sesshoumaru. – Todos os hospitais que quero que visite.

- São cidades bastante próximas. – Sesshoumaru reparou.

- Eu lhe disse isso ontem. – lembrou-se Bankotsu. - Lhe disse que não lhe mandaria para lugares muito afastados.

- Eu me lembro. – relatou Sesshoumaru.

- Também lhe disse que poderia passar o tempo necessário em cada local. O importante é conseguir o que tanto queremos.

- Desculpe me intrometer, Yoru-san, demo… E se achar irregularidades? – perguntou Kagome, que já sabia de toda a história, já que fora contada por Sesshoumaru a caminho.

- Procurarei outra pessoa para tomar conta de meus negócios. E assim farei até encontrar a pessoa certa. – disse Bankotsu, olhando para a garota. – Tomei a liberdade de ver a lista dos trens, e existe um que sairá às dez. Podem pegá-lo.

- Pegaremos. – informou Sesshoumaru. – Não tem mais informações sobre ela? – perguntou à Bankotsu, com certeza referindo-se a garota da ficha.

- Iie. Seria ótimo se achássemos alguém que pudesse descobrir qualquer informação necessária. Ou pelo menos alguma importante. – disse Bankotsu.

- Inu Yasha. – murmurou Kagome, ao que Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que disse? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a ela.

- Inu Yasha. – repetiu com mais firmeza. – Acho que ele conseguiria achar as informações que procuram.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou Bankotsu esperançoso com tal revelação.

- Ele é um ótimo hacker. – disse orgulhosa. – Não sabia? – perguntou à Sesshoumaru.

- Pensei que fosse só brincadeira. – respondeu sinceramente. – Então ele pode ser útil.

Sesshoumaru pegou rapidamente seu celular, digitando o número de casa. Esperava que Inu Yasha já tivesse acordado, caso contrário, acordaria com os constantes toques.

O telefone foi demorado a atender, mas finalmente o irmão pareceu dar sinal de vida.

- _Moshi moshi?_ – disse sonolento. Como esperava, ele acordara com os toques.

- Inu Yasha, vá agora mesmo para a estação de trem e me espere lá. – Sesshoumaru disse autoritário.

- _O quê? Você acha que pode ir me acordando assim?_ – perguntou irritado.

- Não queria tanto viajar? É a sua chance. Chegue antes das dez horas. – foi curto e grosso, desligando o celular logo em seguida.

- Ele virá? – perguntou Bankotsu.

- É claro. Está cansado de ficar preso no apartamento, não recusará essa chance. – disse Sesshoumaru convencidamente.

- Vai levar todas? – perguntou Bankotsu ao ver Sesshoumaru pegar as pastas encima de sua mesa.

- Hai. Para qualquer eventualidade. – arrumou todos os objetos em uma maleta. – Espero que Inu Yasha consiga fazer algo a respeito.

- Claro. É o que todos esperamos. – disse Bankotsu pensativo, enquanto Sesshoumaru apenas concordava com um aceno. – Mas não devemos nos preocupar. Os dias de mentira dos sanatórios estão acabando.

- E se não tomarmos cuidado, os dias _dela_ também. – Sesshoumaru lembrou o amigo, ficando ainda mais decidido do que deveria fazer. – Kagome, vá na frente. – disse à mulher, que respondeu afirmativamente e abriu a porta, saindo da sala. - Inu Yasha não vai gostar disso. – informou Sesshoumaru encarando a porta.

- Do quê? – perguntou Bankotsu desentendido.

- Está dando encima de Kagome. Sabe que ele gosta dela. – explicou algo que não deveria ser explicado. Afinal, fora o próprio Bankotsu quem percebera o interesse do irmão de Sesshoumaru por Kagome.

- Não estou fazendo nada demais. – disse Bankotsu despreocupadamente, apoiando a cabeça em seus braços, que descansavam na cadeira. – Como pôde pensar numa coisa dessas, Sesshoumaru?

- Se não tem mais nada a dizer, estou indo. - avisou Sesshoumaru ao se levantar.

- Já disse tudo o que deveria ser dito. – falou Bankotsu também de pé. – Vá.

- Não sei daqui a quanto tempo voltarei, mas manterei contato. – disse já ao lado da porta de saída.

- Hai. – concordou unicamente, vendo Sesshoumaru desaparecer mais uma vez no imenso corredor que se expandia ao longo de sua sala.

Kagome esperava o chefe do lado de fora de seu carro. Estava ansiosa com a viagem. Inu Yasha também iria… Pelo menos assim esperava. Como secretária, e pior, como secretária _de_ Sesshoumaru, Kagome não tinha tempo de ver o _amigo_, vendo-o apenas quando o mesmo resolvesse aparecer pelo escritório.

Agora, esperava que tivessem algum tempo juntos, mas tinha certa idéia de que não seria tão fácil como imaginava. O motivo pelo qual viajavam não era dos melhores, e com certeza Sesshoumaru não descansaria. O que significava que _ela_ também não descansaria.

- Vamos, Kagome. – Kagome ouviu a voz de seu chefe, despertando-a de seus momentâneos pensamentos.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – respondeu à ordem do rapaz, entrando no carro logo em seguida.

O trânsito não estava tão calmo, e assim era de se esperar. Assim como à noite, determinados horários pela manhã eram bem movimentados, aquele por exemplo. O caminho inteiro foi bastante silencioso, pelo menos dentro do carro.

Kagome não possuía assunto algum com seu chefe, quanto a Sesshoumaru, idem. Kagome poderia até perguntar à ele como Inu Yasha estava, mas tinha certeza de que receberia uma das respostas sarcásticas dele, como por exemplo "Você anda muito interessada nele." ou "Não sei, já que não me interesso em saber."

Já Sesshoumaru, poderia explicar mais alguma coisa sobre a viagem para Kagome, mas tinha certeza de que já contara exatamente o necessário.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegavam à tão esperada estação, onde ambos esperavam, Inu Yasha também estaria.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do seu lado no carro, indo até Kagome e abrindo a porta da garota também. Observou atentamente a estação, enquanto retirava algumas malas e outros objetos de seu porta-malas.

- Vou procurar Inu Yasha. – disse Sesshoumaru à sua secretária, a qual concordou e foi até um dos bancos dali.

Sesshoumaru estava prestes a pegar seu celular e ligar para seu irmão, apenas para ter certeza de que ele estaria realmente lá, quando pôde ver de relance um rapaz com longos cabelos prateados sentado em um banco perto dali. Na falta de pessoas no mundo com este tom no cabelo, teve certeza de quem se tratava.

Ele andou o suficiente para ser visto pelo outro, que fez uma careta de descontentamento.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru? - Gritou Inu Yasha irritado.

- Que bom que você veio. – Sesshoumaru fingiu não perceber o tom usado pelo irmão, respondendo da maneira mais calma possível.

- Saiba que eu só vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso. – começou. – É a última vez que você me acorda daquele jeito e me manda fazer algo. Não sou seu empregado e não vou lhe obedecer!

- Terminou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru despreocupado com tal reação. Principalmente por ter visto uma garota conhecida se aproximar.

- É isso que você fala?! – Inu Yasha respondeu com outra pergunta, ficando mais irritado ainda por ver que Sesshoumaru ao menos dera bola ao seu comentário. Comentário não. Reclamação.

- Então você não vai? – perguntou/afirmou Sesshoumaru, ao que Inu Yasha respondeu bruscamente.

- Pelo menos você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – berrou Inu Yasha.

- Você não vai? – escutaram uma voz calma se pronunciar um pouco distante, uma voz que conheciam muito bem.

- Kagome? – virou-se Inu Yasha para visualizar a mulher. No momento, ela parecia preocupada, ou talvez triste por alguma coisa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vou viajar. – disse olhando rapidamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Por que você não me disse que ela ia? – Inu Yasha perguntou discretamente para o irmão mais velho.

- Eu lhe disse. Você que não prestou atenção. – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E então? – Kagome se pronunciou novamente, ao perceber que Inu Yasha esquecera sua pergunta inicial.

- Ah, é claro que eu vou! – Inu Yasha respondeu alegremente.

- Você acabou de dizer que não ia. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de comentar.

- Acabei de mudar de idéia. – disse cordialmente para o irmão.

- Ótimo. Então vamos logo cuidar das passagens. O trem não demorará para sair. – decidiu Sesshoumaru, passando pelos dois que permaneciam parados no meio da estação.

- Mas eu não trouxe minha bagagem. – disse Inu Yasha ao reparar nas malas de Kagome.

- Eu avisei que viajaríamos. Não pode me culpar. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, sumindo mais uma vez no meio da multidão.

- Você compra alguma coisa por lá. – disse Kagome docemente, o que Inu Yasha respondeu com um sorriso. Um sorriso que ele conseguia apenas formar para ela. – Vamos. – Kagome estendeu a mão para Inu Yasha, que a segurou fortemente, seguindo-a para a direção que supostamente Sesshoumaru tomara.

Após algum tempo ali, eles entraram finalmente no trem. A hora de embarque chegara e o transporte se preparava para ir à seu destino: Osaka.

Foram até uma das poucas cabines que restavam vazias. O trem enchera rapidamente e até mesmo Sesshoumaru conseguira se atrasar graças as brincadeira absolutamente sem graça que seu_querido irmãozinho_ gostava de fazer.

Estava agora sentado em um banco, cuja cabine era monopolizada por Inu Yasha e Kagome, que pareciam não perceber que existia mais alguém ali dentro. Os dois conversavam animada e altamente, fazendo Sesshoumaru sentir mais uma vez o início de uma incômoda dor de cabeça.

Ao longo da viagem, estava começando a se acostumar ao barulho, quando ouviu a voz de seu irmão mais uma vez, agora dirigindo-se à si.

- E então, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu Yasha. – Não foi você quem disse que meu nome não estava incluso nesta viagem? O que o fez mudar de idéia?

- Kagome disse que você é um bom hacker. Vamos precisar de seus serviços. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente.

- Hum… - Inu Yasha se fez de entendido. – E que tipo de serviço?

- Preciso que descubra algo da vida de uma pessoa. – disse Sesshoumaru encostando a cabeça no banco.

- Nunca pensei que o veria bisbilhotando a vida de alguém. – disse impressionado.

- É que ela não tem um passado, Inu Yasha. – respondeu Kagome, ao ver que com certeza Sesshoumaru não gostara do que ele dissera.

- Não têm? – perguntou sem entender onde Kagome queria chegar.

- Iie. – apressou-se Sesshoumaru. – E é exatamente isso que queremos descobrir.

- Será fácil. – Inu Yasha gabou-se convencidamente. – Eu consigo tudo.

- Espero que consiga mesmo. – falou Sesshoumaru autoritário. – Afinal, não teria lhe chamado se a causa fosse pequena.

- Tenho certeza disso. – respondeu Inu Yasha.

- Vai cuidar apenas dela, Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Vou cuidar de todos, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru rebateu despreocupadamente. – De todos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:

_- Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar._

_- Ookami Kouga, ao seu dispor._

_- Só existe _um_ quarto._

* * *

_Terminei por enquanto._

_Pois é!_

_Vamos agora esclarecer os reviews._

_Gheisinha Kinomoto__: __Que bom que você está gostando! É bom saber que alguém aprecia essa coisa.__ Pára com isso, Lin-chan! 'T__á, Tuka, mas é verdade. Eu não de onde foi que eu tirei essa idéia__. Que tal da sua cabeça? __Muito engraçado, mas voltando, Arigatou, e voc/ê verá quero mistério ainda nem começou. Huhahauhauhua!__ Bow-ha-ha-ha. Não sabe mesmo._

_Elantriel__: Também adoramos que esteja gostando. Que bom que gostou do enredo! Podemos dizer uma coisa, nós, particularmente, achamos que o Sesshy está bastante pareido. Claro, se ele falasse no anime. Bjus, e continue mandando reviews._

_Jeh-chaN:__ Continuaremos. Na verdade, já continuamos, está quase pronta__. Ah, e só pra avisar, todas os capítulos das nossas fics serão postados todo mês, ou seja, todo mês vocês terão um capítulo quentinho!__ Bow-ha-ha-ha!_

_Espero que estejam gostando, e assim como todos os escritores desesperados, mandem reviews._

_Ja ne. _


	3. Osaka

**__**

Yo, minna!

**_Er... Essa pessoinha sabe que demorou um pouquinho... 'Tá bom, eu demorei pra caramba._**

**_É que eu infelizmente não estava com tempo para escrever, mas agora já 'tá tudo bem e voltei a postar._**

**_(Pelo menos por enquanto)_**

**_Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, e já sabem: mandem reviews!_**

**_Afinal, são eles que nos dão forças para continuar escrevendo para vocês!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Perda de Identidade_**

**_-_**

**Capítulo 3: Osaka.**

**-**

**-**

A viagem continuou desde aquela conversa, que fora a última, pelo menos entre os três. Kagome continuara conversando animadamente com Inu Yasha. Tinha vários assuntos a por em dia e tinha certeza de que teria tempo para todos.

Já Sesshoumaru, dormira pelo menos um pouco. Acordara cedo e os sinais de uma noite mal dormida estavam surgindo. Pelo menos chegaria descansado e disposto ao hospital. Estava decidido a pôr um basta em toda aquela história.

Esperava, sinceramente, que Inu Yasha servisse para o que estava planejando. Precisava saber do passado de todos para ter certeza de que realmente poderiam ser liberados, o que era algo relativamente difícil. Mas não impossível.

Finalmente, depois de uma viagem, divertida para alguns, cansativa para outros, era possível ver a estação final se aproximando cada vez mais. A chance de terminar com as organizações de pessoas conhecidas e respeitadas estava cada vez mais perto, à medida que o trem chegava ao seu destino: Osaka.

- Vamos. – disse Sesshoumaru ao perceber que o transporte parara de vez, abrindo todas as portas para os passageiros descerem.

Kagome acenara com a cabeça e pegara uma de suas malas, que no momento eram levadas por Inu Yasha, já que o mesmo estava sem bagagem alguma.

O trem estava abundantemente cheio. Se não houvessem chegado mais cedo, como Sesshoumaru previra, com certeza não teriam conseguido viajar nele. Ou seja, ainda estariam lá.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, para onde vamos? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

Saíram do trem e estavam agora no meio da nova estação. A cidade era nova, pelo menos para Kagome e Inu Yasha. Não tinham idéia do que fazer por lá.

- Para um hotel. – respondeu Sesshoumaru seguramente. – Bankotsu está bancando a viagem.

- Ah, que bom. – suspirou Inu Yasha aliviado. – Vamos logo, quero dormir. – disse pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

- Você poderia ter feito o mesmo que eu, Inu Yasha. Não dormiu no trem porque não quis. – respondeu Sesshoumaru secamente.

- Então eu não vou poder dormir? – Inu Yasha perguntou alarmado.

- Não precisaremos de você. – Sesshoumaru informou ao irmão. – Ainda. – completou.

- Claro. – Inu Yasha respondeu sem ligar para tal explicação.

- Kagome, procure um taxi. – Sesshoumaru pediu à jovem secretária, que permanecia parada ao lado de Inu Yasha.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – respondeu a garota, saindo de lá e indo até o determinado local _ordenado_.

- Por que não vai você? – perguntou Inu Yasha emburrado.

- Inu Yasha… - Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas num sinal vago de irritação. – Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar.

Sesshoumaru buscou algo dentro de seus bolsos, até achar o que tanto procurava. Um pedaço de papel dobrado. Ele o desdobrou e olhou-o duvidosamente.

- É claro que teremos tempo para conversar! Do que é que você está falando? – indagou Inu Yasha tentando não demonstrar seu pequeno nervosismo por causa do comentário. Desde quando Sesshoumaru era tão _compreensivo_?

- … - Sesshoumaru não respondera à pergunta do irmão mais novo. Apenas continuou observando o pedaço de papel que jazia em suas mãos.

Inu Yasha olhou curioso para Sesshoumaru. Para quê ele olhava tão distraidamente?

Talvez percebendo o olhar sobre si, Sesshoumaru virou seu rosto na mesma direção, encontrando os olhos interrogativos de Inu Yasha.

- O que você tem? – Ele perguntou ao irmão, que num impulso tentou ler o que estava escrito no papel.

- Qual o problema? – Inu Yasha respondeu com outra pergunta, percebendo que não conseguiria ler o que estava lá.

- Nada de interessante. – guardou novamente o papel no bolso, vendo Inu Yasha bufar irritado. Viu ao longe Kagome acenando para eles.

- Acho que ela achou o táxi. – disse Inu Yasha, ao também ver Kagome.

Nada precisou ser dito. Os dois seguiram na mesma direção até chegar à garota, que os esperava alegremente com um táxi parado ao lado.

- Nos leve até este endereço. – explicou Sesshoumaru ao taxista, mostrando para ele um outro papel dentro de um dos bolsos da calça.

- Quantos pedaços de papel você tem aí, heim? – perguntou Inu Yasha sarcasticamente, ao ver o irmão mais velho pegar outro pedacinho de papel.

- O suficiente.- respondeu simplesmente, entrando logo no táxi.

Com uma rápida confirmação, o taxista pôde ligar o carro e dar a tão esperada partida. Também não fora necessária nenhuma explicação sobre absolutamente nada durante esta viagem. Primeiramente, porque os assuntos praticamente estavam acabados. E em segundo lugar, porque a rua pedida era bastaste próxima de onde estavam, sendo dispensável qualquer assunto para se passar o tempo.

- É aqui. – informou Sesshoumaru à Inu Yasha e Kagome, que ainda saiam do carro. Sesshoumaru olhava para o alto de um dos hotéis dali, hotéis bastante conhecidos por ele, já que fora bastante para Osaka.

- Não precisaremos ao menos andar muito. – comentou Kagome, olhando para o prédio vizinho ao hotel.

Um prédio cuja placa alojada no topo continha os dizeres: "Hospital psiquiátrico de Osaka." E assim como Bankotsu dissera, ele parecia estar em obras.

Cujas metas do próprio Sesshoumaru, teria que descobrir tudo antes mesmo da reforma ser concluída. É por isso que as coisas deveriam andar rápido. Bastante depressa…

- Ah, ótimo! – brandiu Inu Yasha. – Então eu vou dormir e vocês vão aí! – concluiu alegre.

- Não vamos agora. – informou Sesshoumaru, ao que Inu Yasha fechou a cara. – Preciso pesquisar algumas coisas antes de visitar o tal lugar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, precisa que eu vá com o senhor? – perguntou Kagome, ainda olhando para o prédio.

- Iie. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas não farei objeções caso queira.

- Vamos logo! – falou Inu Yasha irritado com a demora. – O hotel está bem na nossa frente e estamos parados no meio da rua, caso não tenham percebido!

- Vamos. – _ordenou_ Sesshoumaru, entrando finalmente no recinto no qual ficariam alojados por todo o tempo em que permaneceriam em Osaka.

Eles entraram rapidamente no local. Sem mais detalhes sobre ele, as acomodações eram muito boas. Inu Yasha olhava tudo euforicamente, nunca saíra de Tokyo. Quer dizer, nunca saíra do Japão. Só esperava que o trabalho não forçasse muito de sua inteligência, estava sonolento no momento. Em outras palavras, estava _lerdo_.

- Kagome, cuide de tudo. – disse Sesshoumaru abrindo sua mala em uma das várias mesas de espera dali e se sentando, com certeza procurava algo.

Enquanto isso, Kagome se encaminhou rapidamente para o balcão, onde um recepcionista parecia dar algumas informação à um senhor.

Ao ver que o lugar agora estava livre, Kagome se dirige até lá, vendo Inu Yasha descansar em uma das cadeiras e Sesshoumaru remexendo em alguns papéis de sua maleta.

- Ohayou. – disse educadamente ao rapaz, que retribuiu também sorridente. Só agora ela conseguira perceber os chamativos olhos azuis do rapaz. O mesmo valendo para ele.

- Ohayou. Em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou o homem.

- Bem, queria saber se existe uma reserva no nome de Taisho Sesshoumaru. – explicou a situação.

- Um momento, onegai. – teclou agilmente algo no moderno computador dali. Após alguns instantes de espera, ele levantou a cabeça para Kagome e sorriu. – Claro, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Ele foi até uma parede cheia de chaves, de onde retirou apenas uma.

- Aqui está. – estendeu a chave para a garota, que a pegou educadamente. – Sétimo andar, quarto 232.

- Arigatou. – Kagome olhou para a plaquinha que se encontrava em cima da mesa, na qual era visível um nome. Talvez o nome dele. – Ah… Kouga-sama? – ela perguntou como se esperasse uma afirmação do nome.

- Exatamente. – disse ainda sorrindo. – Ookami Kouga, ao seu dispor.

- Ah… - murmurou ela envergonhada.

- Kagome. – escutou uma voz não tão distante de si.

Virou-se e constatou que era Inu Yasha, que no momento olhava desdenhoso para Kouga.

- Já confirmou a reserva? – Inu Yasha perguntou num tom ameaçador, ainda olhando para Kouga.

- Claro. – Kagome respondeu com sua habitual alegria. - Está tudo certo, vamos. - ela deu meia volta, procurando por Sesshoumaru, que acabava de se levantar e dirigir-se à eles. Virou-se rapidamente para Kouga e agradeceu novamente. – Arigatou.

- Vamos. – disse Inu Yasha irritado, puxando o braço da garota e indo até o elevador, sob o olhar curioso de Sesshoumaru. Kagome estava dando encima do recepcionista?

Eles entraram silenciosamente no local, onde Kagome estendeu a chave ao chefe, que a pegou imediatamente. Inu Yasha parecia bastante irritado, mas para Sesshoumaru isso era algo irrelevante.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Kagome ao rapaz, que permanecia parado, olhando friamente para a porta.

- Não precisava ficar dando encima dele. – Inu Yasha respondeu irritadamente.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Kagome pareceu desentendida. – Achou que eu estava dando encima do recepcionista? – perguntou incrédula.

- Com tantos obrigados e sorrisinhos. – disse friamente, ao que Sesshoumaru observava sem entender.

- Eu estava sendo educada. – explicou Kagome. – Não posso ser educada com alguém?

- Não com um cara que 'tava te dando mole! – Inu Yasha se virou para ela, podendo ver o rosto _assustado_ da garota.

- Parem com isso. – alguém que estava dentro do elevador disse.

Levando em consideração que só Kagome, Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru estavam lá, o dono da voz poderia ser apenas…

- Não se meta, Sesshoumaru! – brandiu Inu Yasha irritado.

- Cuide dos seus assuntos amorosos depois. – Sesshoumaru respondeu despreocupadamente, não notando no tom avermelhado que se formou nos rostos do irmão e da secretária.

- D-do que você 'tá falado? – gaguejou Inu Yasha, tentando disfarçar o clima que havia se formado.

- Não vou repetir. Acho que fui bastante claro. – Sesshoumaru respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do elevador se abriram, revelando um local bastante aconchegante.

Eles saíram apressados do elevador, procurando a porta cujo número pertencia ao quarto no qual ficariam hospedados. Espera! _O_ quarto…?!

- Eu não acredito que o Bankotsu fez isso. – murmurou irritadamente Sesshoumaru ao finalmente chegar no local, abrindo a porta com a chave e girando a maçaneta.

Um bom lugar, era o que se via. Bastante espaçoso até. Inu Yasha correu rapidamente para dentro, já preparado para olhar todas as instalações. Kagome colocou a mala que segurava no chão e olhou demoradamente para o _apartamento_. Já Sesshoumaru foi diretamente na direção em que, em sua opinião, o levaria ao quarto. Dito e feito. Só não esperava que tivesse suas suspeitas realmente confirmadas.

- Não acredito nisso! – brandiu mais irritado ainda, percebendo que Kagome e Inu Yasha foram até ele, com certeza curiosos com o grito.

- Não acredita no quê? – perguntou Inu Yasha curioso.

- Só existe _um_ quarto. – disse friamente, ao que Inu Yasha e Kagome se encararam com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **

_- Avise à Aoki-sama que ele chegou._

_- Para quem está levando isto?_

_- Matsubara Rin._

* * *

**_-_**

**_- _**

**_Vamos às respostas dos reviews!_**

_**Naruto-kun**: Que bom que você está gostando. Espero que continue lendo até o fim, OK?_

_**Lin-chan e Tuka-chan**: Yo, Tuka-chan! Domo arigatou gozaimashita pelo review. Espero que tudo realmente dê certo para nossas histórias, porque elas são boas (momento propaganda) huahuhuahua._

_**Rukia-hime:** Yo! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Realmente, o Sesshoumaru mais parece um psicopata que precisa de psiquiatra. E o Inu Yasha não parece ter muito cérebro para ser hacker, nee? Espero que goste do novo capítulo, e continua lendo até o fim, 'tá? Kissus!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_E então? Gostaram?_**

**_Como estou meio acostumada a fazer capítulos gigantescos, acho que esses são pequenos (ou talvez sejam mesmo)._**

**_Mas eu não disponho de tanto tempo, então eles acabam saindo assim mesmo._**

**_Sugestões, críticas, ou até mesmo um alô!_**

**_É só mandar um review._**

**_Kissus,_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	4. Hospital psiquiátrico de Osaka

**Yo, minna... Poxa, eu sei que eu demorei bastante para postar, mas foi unicamente por causa de problemas..**

**Sabe como é, 2º ano do colegial, já se preparando para o vestibular... Digamos que não tive muitio tempo para escrever.**

**Mas agora, estou eu com tudo!!**

**E com mais duas novas fanfics!!**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem mandando reviews, afinal, como sempre costumo escrever aqui, são eles que nos motivam a continuar escrevendo para vocês!**

-

-

**Perda de Identidade**

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 4: Hospital Psiquiátrico de Osaka.**

**-**

**-**

- Como é que é?! – perguntou Inu Yasha incrédulo com aquilo que acabara de ouvir.

Mal haviam chegado no hotel e descobriram que apenas um quarto estava reservado para três pessoas?! Bankotsu não sabia fazer contas, por acaso? Um quarto. Três pessoas. Uma cama. Absolutamente insuficiente.

- E agora? – perguntou Kagome apreensiva. Não acreditava que teria que dormir no chão.

- É verdade, e agora, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu Yasha ao irmão, ao que Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Onde você vai dormir? – ele completou.

Sesshoumaru levantou vagarosamente a cabeça, virando o rosto para a mesma direção que Inu Yasha estava. Kagome observava tudo calada. Inu Yasha não tinha idéia no que estava se metendo…

- Eu dormirei aqui, Inu Yasha. Você que deveria estar preocupado com isso. – Sesshoumaru respondeu despreocupadamente, pegando o celular dentro de seu bolso.

- O quê?! – brandiu Inu Yasha. – Como assim você vai dormir aqui?!

- É exatamente isso. – falou Sesshoumaru, saindo da entrada do quarto e sentando-se em uma confortável poltrona que se encontrava na pequena sala de estar.

- Você não faria isso comigo, não é, _irmãozão_? – Inu Yasha perguntou delicadamente, ao que Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou um pequeno sorriso de deboche aparecer em seu rosto. Reação que fez Inu Yasha arregalar os olhos. Isso não era um bom sinal…

- Já fiz, _irmãozinho_. – respondeu divertidamente, vendo Kagome tentar segurar a vontade de rir da cara que Inu Yasha fizera no momento. – Bankotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru para quem estava do outro lado da linha, agora já mais sério.

- _Sesshoumaru!_ – brandiu alegremente o rapaz. – _E então? Já chegaram? Já falaram com Naraku? Já descobriram tudo?_

- Bankotsu, não sei se você percebeu, mas somos três e existe apenas um quarto. – Sesshoumaru o cortou, sendo bastante direto.

- _Ah! É que o Inu Yasha não ia nesta viagem_. – explicou-se.

- Mas a Kagome vinha. – Sesshoumaru replicou.

- _Mas existe um sofá-cama em algum lugar daí_. – disse Bankotsu entendido. - _Eu julguei que vocês trabalhariam o tempo inteiro, assim, precisaria bastante da Kagome. Você não a interromperia em outro quarto, ne?_

- Bankotsu, espero que da próxima vez faça as coisas da maneira certa. – Sesshoumaru explicou massageando as têmporas.

- _É cla_-

Sesshoumaru não ouviu mais nada do que Bankotsu _pretendia_ dizer. Será que ele não conseguia pensar nas coisas mais nitidamente?

- E então? – perguntou Inu Yasha, sentado no sofá-cama.

- A solução está abaixo de você. – disse Sesshoumaru, abrindo sua maleta e tirando de lá seu notebook e mais algumas pastas.

Inu Yasha olhou para baixo, vendo o sofá, virando-se com uma expressão assassina no rosto para Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava falando sério!

- Está querendo dizer que eu terei que dormir no sofá?! – perguntou irritado.

- Isto não é um sofá, Inu Yasha. – respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente, mais preocupado em descobrir mais informações sobre o Sanatório. – É um sofá-cama.

- Sofá-cama? – perguntou Kagome. – E eu? Onde eu fico? – perguntou Kagome ao perceber que até o exato momento, suas colocações foram temporariamente esquecidas.

- Durma com o Inu Yasha. – respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando para algo bem mais interessante em seu notebook, não vendo o salto que Inu Yasha dera.

- Co-co-comigo? – Inu Yasha indagou envergonhado.

- E qual o problema? – Sesshoumaru pesquisou sossegadamente. – Estão namorando, ne?

Até dado momento, as coisas ainda não estavam decididamente feitas. O Hospital, com certeza por intermédio de Bankotsu, ficava bem ao lado daquele hotel. Todas as fichas, de absolutamente todos os pacientes, estavam lá, além de informações preciosas sobre o lugar.

Por mais que tentasse, Sesshoumaru não conseguia encontrar ligações ou até mesmo um motivo para aquilo. As coisas não pareciam ter ligações diretas, mas era improvável que não tivessem. Precisava apenas de calma para tudo se encaixar perfeitamente.

- Nós não temos nada! – disse Kagome nervosamente. – Somos apenas amigos.

- É… - respondeu Inu Yasha num tom sinistro, virando-se para a garota. – Como foi sua conversa com o lobinho?

- Nani? – perguntou Kagome sem entender aquela conversa estranha. Que lobinho? Existiam lobos por ali? Lobos falavam?

- O recepcionista! – Inu Yasha esbravejou.

- Ah, eu não acredito que você vai passar o dia inteiro com essa história! – brandiu Kagome.

- Decidam logo como as coisas ficarão, eu estou de saída. – informou Sesshoumaru, colocando tudo de volta na pasta.

- Aonde vai, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome perguntou tentando tirar a atenção de Inu Yasha sobre ela.

- Vou ao Hospital. – guardou novamente o celular no bolso da calça social.

- Você não disse que não iria agora? – bufou Inu Yasha sem dar crédito ao falatório do irmão.

- Preciso ir. Isso é angustiante. – Sesshoumaru respondeu no mesmo tom frio de sempre, virando-se rapidamente para Kagome. – Você vem comigo?

- Ah, eu queria. – ela falou buscando a pasta que deixara em cima da mesinha.

- Eu não quero! – avisou Inu Yasha, jogando-se na poltrona que antes abrigava Sesshoumaru.

- Ninguém lhe chamou. – advertiu Sesshoumaru friamente, recebendo um dos olhares frios de Inu Yasha. Se por algum acaso o irmão queria tentar imitá-lo, ainda estava muito longe.

- Podemos ir. - lembrou Kagome, já com a pasta em mãos.

- E lembre-se, Inu Yasha. – começou Sesshoumaru, olhando normalmente para o rapaz estirado na poltrona. – Fique longe do _meu_ quarto. – ele terminou, saindo do lugar da mesma maneira que Kagome.

- Você não vai estar aqui pra saber. – murmurou maldosamente Inu Yasha.

- Mas vou descobrir. – gritou Sesshoumaru do corredor, ao que Inu Yasha pulou da poltrona.

- Que cara estranho… - murmurou novamente, desta vez até ter certeza de que ele não estava mais lá para escutar.

_**

* * *

**_

Dentro do elevador, Sesshoumaru e Kagome permaneciam calados. Sesshoumaru preocupado com o trabalho e Kagome preocupada com as insinuações idiotas de Inu Yasha. E ainda mais, onde dormiria.

Não poderia ser possível que aquilo acontecesse com ela. Fora de tão boa vontade para aquela viagem, sempre trabalhando o mais esforçadamente possível, tendo que dormir agora no chão? Quanto à proposta de Sesshoumaru… Só seu chefe mesmo…

Viram o elevador descer vagarosamente, chegando finalmente na recepção e abrindo as portas, mostrando todo o espaço antes escondido.

Sesshoumaru, como sempre, saiu altivo de lá, correndo os olhos por todo o local. Já Kagome travara rapidamente, tendo uma boa idéia. Esperava que desse certo.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama… Poderia me esperar? – perguntou ela ao rapaz, que acenou afirmativamente.

Kagome andou até o mesmo lugar do início, ao balcão de recepção, sendo seguida pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Se Inu Yasha estivesse lá naquele momento, Sesshoumaru teria certa idéia dos gritos que seria obrigado a escutar. Obrigado pelo menos até os seguranças serem chamados.

- Yo, novamente. – Kagome disse sorridente ao rapaz.

- Yo. – rebateu Kouga, também sorrindo.

- Eu queria saber se existe algum quarto vago. – ela começou a por em prática a idéia.

- Alguma preferência? – perguntou o rapaz, digitando algo no computador.

- Iie, qualquer coisa está boa. – respondeu a garota.

Alguns instantes se passaram e Kagome pôde ver Sesshoumaru sentado em uma das várias cadeiras dali. Estava bastante ansiosa com tudo e francamente, queria que tudo desse certo.

- Gomen na, está tudo ocupado. – respondeu Kouga, tirando Kagome de seus pensamentos.

- Hontou? – perguntou decepcionada. – Arigatou. – despediu-se com um sorriso um tanto triste e encaminhou-se ao local onde seu chefe permanecia.

Ao vê-la, Sesshoumaru se levantou novamente, sem deixar de notar na face tristonha da secretária.

- Não conseguiu o que queria? – perguntou já saindo do hotel.

- Ah, hai. – Kagome respondeu já voltando ao normal. – Eu queria procurar um outro quarto, demo, todos estão ocupados.

- Daremos um jeito. – respondeu compreensivamente, ao que Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

Já fora do hotel onde Inu Yasha permanecera, Sesshoumaru e Kagome olhavam demoradamente para o prédio em obras. Várias pessoas trabalhavam lá, tanto pintando como rebocando algumas paredes.

Sesshoumaru pegou o mesmo papel que pegara na Estação, o mesmo que Inu Yasha tentara ver. Uma lista, era o que se via. Uma lista com todos os nomes de absolutamente todos os representantes dos hospitais de Bankotsu. E até agora, o que mais chamava sua atenção era exatamente o inicial, aquele que esperava estar dentro do local. Aoki Naraku.

Ele começou a andar na direção do recinto, sedo habilmente seguido por Kagome, que ainda olhava boquiaberta para o Hospital Psiquiátrico. E pensar que tamanhas atrocidades poderiam estar sendo cometidas lá dentro.

Passaram rapidamente pela porta de entrada, vendo ao longo do elegante corredor um único balcão, junto com mais algumas mesas e cadeiras. Acomodações que, no momento, estavam bastante desusadas. Não se via ninguém por ali, talvez por causa da reforma.

Sesshoumaru continuou seu caminho em frente, parando no balcão e encarando a recepcionista, que parou rapidamente de digitar algo e virou-se para ele.

- Posso ajudar em algo? – perguntou educadamente.

- "Se não pudesse, não estaria aqui." – pensou Sesshoumaru, ao ver o sentido óbvio da frase. - Sou Taisho Sesshoumaru, médico psiquiatra. – ele iniciou a explicação. - Não sei se Bankotsu avisou, mas estou analisando todos os hospitais de sua franquia.

- Ah, é claro! – disse ela alegremente. – Ele disse sim, apena não nos informou o dia em que viria.

- … - Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, apenas esperando a continuação. Se é que viria alguma.

- Bom, o que o vai querer ver primeiro? – perguntou a mulher solicitadamente.

- Queria ver os pacientes. _Todos_. – fez questão de acrescentar.

- Claro. Primeiro andar, terceira sala à esquerda. – disse educadamente, olhando depois o tão famoso médico se retirar até o elevador, subindo então para o local requerido.

Logo que pôde ver Sesshoumaru e a garota que o acompanhava sumindo pelas portas metálicas, a mulher pegou rápida e discretamente o telefone que se encontrava encima de sua mesa. Apertou em um dos números e esperou até que fosse atendida.

- _O que quer?_ – escutou alguém falar do outro lado da linha.

- Hakudoushi. – ela falou no tom mais baixo possível. Sabia que ele não estava mais lá, mas não poderia deixar que ninguém soubesse daquela conversa.

- _O que quer, Koharu?_ – ele perguntou impaciente. Pelo visto, estava trabalhando, e como nunca gostava de ser perturbado atendeu grosseiramente. – _Estou ocupado. É bom que seja bastante importante._

- Avise à Aoki-sama que _ele_ chegou. – percebeu que a linha ficara muda, e resolveu continuar. – _Ele_ foi ver os pacientes.

- … - a linha permaneceu quieta por algum tempo, até que pôde-se finalmente escutar algo aproveitável. – Vou avisá-lo imediatamente.

E assim o telefone foi desligado, com certeza sabendo-se que os planos traçados ali continuariam. Sem a interrupção de ninguém.

Já dentro do elevador, Kagome olhava curiosamente para o chefe. Olhar que ele percebeu imediatamente e não pôde deixar de comentar.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele no seu habitual tom frio.

- Não seria melhor conversar primeiro com o representante daqui? – explicou Kagome o que a atormentava.

- Iie. – disse Sesshoumaru secamente. – Eu conheço esse tipo de gente.

- Acha que ele pode querer enganá-lo? – perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

- Hai. – Sesshoumaru olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Já passara do horário de almoço e não sentia fome alguma. – Ele pode querer ocultar alguma coisa.

- Há essa hora, a recepcionista já deve tê-lo avisado. – advertiu Kagome, vendo as portas metálicas do elevador se abrirem novamente, desta vez expondo uma nova paisagem. Mais um longo corredor, ainda mais vazio que o primeiro.

- Não me importa. – informou Sesshoumaru, saindo do elevador e caminhando até a porta escolhida. – Ele não terá tempo de fazer nada.

Kagome acenou com um leve movimento de sua cabeça, seguindo-o para dentro da sala além da porta. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena à sua frente, cena que não via tão nitidamente, afinal, nunca entrara em um Sanatório.

Sesshoumaru permanecia com sua habitual expressão, já estava acostumado com aquilo, afinal, ele era médico. Não haveria motivo algum para ficar horrorizado com o que estava vendo. Ainda.

- O que o senhor verá primeiro? – perguntou Kagome, lembrado-se que a recepcionista falara algo parecido.

- O principal motivo por ter vindo primeiramente para cá. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, procurando algo ao seu redor. Seria bem difícil com toda aquela agitação.

Mas não foi, já que pôde ver ao fundo, no meio de uma multidão inteira de pessoas vestidas da mesma maneira, uma enfermeira com algo em mãos. Objetos que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Uma seringa e um pequeno vidro com alguma substância.

No pequeno tempo que passara estudando as fichas dos pacientes dali, descobrira que a única pessoa que recebia injeções por algum motivo qualquer, era justamente a que estava procurando no momento. Não pôde deixar de dar um meio sorriso com tal descoberta, as coisas sairiam bem mais fáceis agora.

Caminhou na direção da mulher, vendo Kagome olhar para todos os lados antes de atravessar o longo corredor. Ele era absolutamente branco, com inúmeros enfermeiros andando para todos os lados e inúmeras portas, todas fechadas, mas um barulho insuportável poderia ser ouvido. Com certeza os pacientes gritavam, já que os enfermeiros não mexiam um músculo sequer da face. Coisas sem nexo, pelo que podia entender.

Sesshoumaru estancou na frente da mulher, que tentou a todo custo passar, sem ao menos olhar para cima para ver de quem se tratava. Apenas quando estava cansada, ela decidiu descobrir quem era ao _engraçadinho_, arregalando os olhos ao reconhecer tal pessoa.

- Taisho-sama… - murmurou ela, fazendo uma longa reverência de desculpa e abrindo uma enorme passagem para ele. – Gomen na, não sabia que era o senhor.

- Para quem está levando isto? – ele perguntou sem ao menos se importar com todo aquele sentimentalismo.

Ela levantou a cabeça, vendo que ele a olhava friamente. Fizera ago errado?

- Para uma paciente. É um calmante. – explicou ela.

- Vou com você. – Sesshoumaru disse, seguindo com a mulher até onde a suposta paciente estaria.

Os três pararam em frente a uma porta branca, assim como todas as outras. A diferença era que, ao abri-la, era possível se ver lá dentro duas pessoas. Uma vestida exatamente como a mulher, sendo um homem. E outra, sendo amparada de cair no chão. Uma mulher.

- Nossa, Sango! Você demorou. – reclamou o rapaz que segurava a garota, cuja parecia ter acabado de acordar.

Kagome pôs a mão na boca e arregalou os olhos ao ver a situação da outrora. Olheiras enormes, pele pálida, estava suando frio. Parecia agonizar.

- Estava procurando o calmante, Miroku. – disse ela irritada. Talvez com a presença de outras pessoas ali, presença logo percebida pelo jovem enfermeiro.

A garota abriu os olhos vagarosamente, vendo tudo girar ao seu redor. As coisas estavam absolutamente embaçadas, não conseguia distinguir quem era quem. No fundo, sabia quem era aquelas duas pessoas vestidas de branco. Eles sempre estavam lá, depois de acordar e antes de dormir novamente, tudo num curtíssimo espaço de tempo. Mas não conseguia se lembrar quem eram aquelas outras duas manchas paradas perto da porta.

- Vamos. – Sango disse delicadamente à garota, vendo que ela não queria ser sedada. Isso acontecia basicamente todos os dias, mas eram ordens e infelizmente não poderia descumprir.

Sesshoumaru observava tudo calado. A situação era ainda pior do que imaginava, não esperava que tudo saísse tão rapidamente do controle de Bankotsu. Que tipo de monstro poderia fazer aquilo com alguém?

No momento, um pequeno murmúrio saiu de seus lábios. Palavras que chegaram ao ouvido da garota amparada pelo enfermeiro. Palavras que fizeram por um momento ela voltar ao normal e poder focalizar aquela mancha que estava parada na porta. Palavras que fizeram olhos dourados se encontrarem com outros olhos castanhos.

- Matsubara Rin. – foi o que ele murmurou.

* * *

** Próximo capítulo: **

– _Não quero que toquem nela._

_- Por algum acaso você está insinuando que eu sou gay?!_

_- Preciso conversar com vocês._

_Agora, respondendo aos reviews!!_

_**Luh**: Yo, Luh, que bom saber que está gostando. Arigatou pelo review, e continua ligada, hein? Kissus!_

_**Pammy-sama**: Que bom que 'tá tão eufórica. Tentarei atualizar mais cedo, prometo. Arigatou pelo review e continua lendo, 'tá? Kissus!_

_**Pequena Rin**: Agradeço a critica, 'tá? Bem, pra falar a verdade, eu já deveria ter dito uma coisa, mas me esqueci e contarei agora. Cof, cof. Bem, eu postarei (leiam "tentarei") toda primeira semana de cada mês, ou seja, todo mês terá um capítulo novinho em cada fic. Vocês podem até achar que eu 'tô demorando, mas já são três fanfics aqui (com hipótese de aparecerem mais duas ou três), além de mais um fanfic no meu outro profile (Lin-chan e Tuka-chan) e um novo fic também nesse aí. Aí fica muito pesado, beleza? Por isso que demorarei todo esse tempo. Arigatou pelo review e Kissus!_

_**Rukia-hime**: Bem, gostei da sua sugestão, e posso dizer que em breve vocês descobrirão o que aconteceu com a Rin, mas já posso adiantar uma coisa. O Naraku é bem malvado, 'tá? Arigatou pelo review, kissus!_

_

* * *

_

_Yo! E então, gostaram? _

_Se gostaram, mandem reviews._

_Não gostaram?_

_Também mandem reviews!_

_Até o próximo capítulo, e não esqueçam, mais duas fics novinhas!_

_Kissus, _

_Ja ne..._


	5. Aoki Naraku

**Yo, minna! **

**Como eu nunca escrevo nada legal nesse começo, vou parar por aqui. OO**

**Espero que gostem **_**blá, blá, blá, blá, blá…**_

_**Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá.**_

_**Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá.**_

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

**Perda de Identidade**

**-**

_By Lin-chan_

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 5: Aoki Naraku.**

**-**

Logo que recebeu o aviso de Koharu, Hakudoushi levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira giratória e foi até uma porta bem decorada, ainda dentro de sua sala. Não gostara nem um pouco do recado, pensou que a _visita_ demoraria pelo menos mais algumas semanas.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta, podendo escutar um murmúrio abafado. Distinguiu ser um "entre". Hakudoushi abriu-a imediatamente, encontrando seu chefe sentado na sua também cadeira giratória, mas, ao contrário dele, olhava alguns papéis soltos em sua mesa. Atitude que lembrava bastante Bankotsu.

- Algum problema? – escutou o homem à sua frente perguntar, ao ver que o secretário não mantinha mais o rosto frio e decidido de sempre.

Poderia até arriscar um pouco de preocupação na face do outro, mas isso era uma coisa decididamente impossível de se acontecer.

- Más noticias, Naraku-san. – começou Hakudoushi com seu falatório, ao que Naraku levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

- O que houve? – Naraku perguntou assustado com o repentino aviso.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru chegou. – Hakudoushi murmurou, vendo Naraku arquear uma sobrancelha e depois arregalar um pouco os olhos com a continuação. – Segundo Koharu, ele está com os pacientes.

- Mas já?! – Naraku brandiu irritado. – Pensei que isso demoraria mais um pouco!

- Também pensei. – concordou Hakudoushi, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do chefe. – o que faremos?

- Você, volte para o trabalho. – Naraku respondeu friamente, ao que Hakudoushi estreitou os olhos. – Eu… - ele parou por um instante, tempo o suficiente para respirar fundo e fazer surgir um sorriso falso em seus lábios. – Eu irei até ele.

Hakudoushi nada respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou um sorriso parecido com o de seu chefe também aparecer. Com certeza, Naraku tinha todo um plano em mãos, e tinha certeza de que o ajudaria a pôr-lo em prática.

**

* * *

**

- Deixem-na. – Sesshoumaru ordenou friamente, vendo logo após os enfermeiros daquela sala olharem-no interrogativamente. – Não quero que toquem nela. – ele completou.

Há pouco reconhecera a garota caída nos braços do enfermeiro. E assim como Kagome, não gostara nem um pouco daquela forma de se tratar as pessoas, em especial uma pessoa como _ela_. Uma pessoa sem passado. Uma pessoa sem uma vida.

Se antes pensava em tirá-la dali, agora tinha total e absoluta certeza. Ela poderia ser louca, como tudo indicava, mas iria ser realmente tratada como um ser humano.

- É isso mesmo! – concordou Kagome. – Não estão vendo como ela está? Por que fazem isso?!

- São… - murmurou Sango, assustada com a repentina reação do tão famoso médico psiquiatra. – São ordens.

- De quem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru o mais friamente possível.

- Nosso superior. – respondeu Miroku, vendo o embaraço da namorada.

- E quem seria o superior de vocês? – Sesshoumaru indagou sarcasticamente.

- Eu. – alguém ao longo do corredor respondeu.

Todos os presentes da sala viraram seus rostos para tal figura, apenas num ato de confirmar as tais suspeitas. Uma voz desconhecida para Sesshoumaru e Kagome, mas bastante conhecida para Miroku, Sango e, principalmente, para Rin.

- Aoki Naraku. – murmurou firmemente Sesshoumaru, vendo o homem aproximar-se cada vez mais da sala onde estavam.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – rebateu Naraku, ainda com o mesmo sorriso falso de antes. – Pensei que viria mais tarde.

- Tenho pressa. – disse Sesshoumaru, encarando friamente o senhor agora à sua frente.

Naraku sorriu ainda mais largamente, o que fez Sesshoumaru arquear as sobrancelhas e os enfermeiros dali darem um passo em falso para trás, claro, se estivessem em pé.

Sesshoumaru ainda não conhecia Naraku, não pessoalmente, pelo menos. Vendo o tão de perto, agora, poderia confirmar tal brilho de loucura no fundo de seus frios olhos avermelhados. Um brilho sem medo. Um brilho doentio.

No fundo, não esperava tal situação. Pelo menos, esperava ter conversado com os ajudantes à sós, já que a presença de Naraku poderia ser algo extremamente prejudicial àquilo. Ele mostrara naquele exato momento que não deixaria as coisas acontecerem tão facilmente. E antes de ao menos entrar naquele corredor, antes de até mesmo chegar em Osaka, Sesshoumaru sabia que as coisas aconteceriam exatamente daquela forma.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Naraku perguntou ainda sorridente aos enfermeiros, que abaixaram a cabeça em submissão.

Aquele era um grande ponto para ele. Afinal, a submissão era algo considerado adequado à uma pessoa fria como Naraku. Saber que ninguém poderia se opor à suas idéias, seja por medo ou por respeito, chegava a ser algo tentador, tanto para ele, como para muitas das pessoas que conhecia.

- Apenas mandei deixarem a paciente em paz. – respondeu Sesshoumaru pelos outros, o que fez Naraku voltar sua atenção para ele e deixar um grunhido fugir de sua garganta. Um barulho bastante parecido ao que Inu Yasha fazia quando estava com raiva do irmão.

- E eu mando que ela tome os sedativos. – disse Naraku rebatendo mais uma vez friamente o comentário de Sesshoumaru.

- Ela não tomará nada até que eu decida que ela deva tomar. – ordenou Sesshoumaru olhando ora para os enfermeiros, que arregalaram os olhos, ora para Naraku, que estreitos os seus. – Afinal – continuou ele. – Eu estou no comando agora.

Kagome, assim como os outros da sala, com exceção de Naraku e do próprio Sesshoumaru, não puderam deixar de sorrir com tais palavras do homem. Estava mais uma vez provado que Sesshoumaru nunca era contrariado. _Nunca_.

Até mesmo com alguém de grande porte, não físico, mas moral, como Naraku. Um homem incrivelmente respeitado por toda a sociedade, era, como Inu Yasha adorava dizer, _"algo maior que a capacidade mental de Sesshoumaru."_.

Não. Estava provado que _não_ era.

- Agora, deixem-na. - repetiu Sesshoumaru, ignorando a presença do médico aposentado. – Vou fazer os devidos exames quando ela estiver sóbria.

- Sóbria. – riu Naraku sarcasticamente, ao que Sesshoumaru estreitou perigosamente os olhos, deixando-o de lado e saindo de lá, assim como sua secretária e os outros dois enfermeiros dali, que foram seguidos pelo olhar perverso do representante do hospital.

- Para onde vai, Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome, percebendo que o homem à sua frente parecia indiferente à tudo o que acontecera.

- Verei os próximos pacientes. – respondeu ele calmamente, parando depois e olhando para os outros dois que os acompanhava. – Me mostrem todos eles. – ordenou.

- Hai, Taisho-sama. – respondeu Sango, indo na frente com Miroku a cada nome pronunciado pelo famoso médico.

**

* * *

**

Ao lado do Hospital Psiquiátrico de Osaka:

Bem perto de onde Sesshoumaru e Kagome estavam, Inu Yasha permanecia acordado. O quarto estava em total silêncio, já que naquele momento, apenas ele se encontrava lá.

Desde que chegaram, Inu Yasha pôde perceber que sua permanência no local não seria das mais agradáveis, principalmente depois do tal acontecimento com o recepcionista.

- Convencido. – murmurou Inu Yasha enraivecidamente.

No momento em que vira Kouga, percebera que não conseguiria agüentá-lo por muito tempo. Esperava seriamente que Kagome não o irritasse mais, como fizera naquela manhã, ao conversar com o rapaz. Mas enquanto isso, um leve sorriso maldoso surgiu em seus lábios, ao se lembrar que apenas ele estava ali. E que Kouga era um empregado, e que por ser um empregado, devia obediência a ele, que era um residente.

Resumindo, Kouga deveria fazer exatamente tudo o que ele mandasse, e ele já sabia exatamente o que faria…

Deixou de lado o notebook que observava momentos atrás, abrindo a porta de saída logo em seguida, e deixando de lado aquele apartamento de apenas um quarto. Encaminhou-se até o bonito elevador dali, entrando rapidamente nele e apertando em um dos botões, o responsável pelo térreo, onde sua vítima o esperava.

Virou-se para o espelho enorme dentro do lugar e pôde perceber o sorriso contido em seus lábios, um sorriso que ele não queria deixar de lado.

Demo… Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Foi isso o que pensou enquanto se encarava no espelho. Não existia um motivo relativamente bom para justificar o que queria fazer com Kouga…

É claro que existia! Não fora com a cara dele e isso era mais que o suficiente! E além de tudo ele deu encima de Kagome! Não que isso fosse algo que lhe afetasse, mas estavam à trabalho e não deixaria que ninguém faltasse o respeito com ela. Não que isso lhe importasse.

- Senhor? – foi tirado de seus devaneios com um simples chamado, notando que o elevador não descia mais. – Não vai sair?

- Ah, claro. – ele murmurou notando que as portas do elevador já se encontravam abertas, e de lá já era possível observar sua presa, fazendo com que o sorriso de antes voltasse ao seu rosto, já que durante sua _reflexão_ ele desaparecera.

Inu Yasha saiu a passos lentos de lá, atento a qualquer movimento brusco feito pelo rapaz à sua frente, encoberto pelo balcão da recepção. Como alguém poderia contratar uma pessoa tão antipática para ser recepcionista?

Percebeu quando Kouga parou de anotar algo num bloco de papéis e encarou-o rapidamente com uma face um tanto assustada. Deveria estar exagerando na cara de malvado.

- Deseja algo? – Kouga perguntou ao ver Inu Yasha apoiar o cotovelo no balcão em que se encontrava, olhando-o dos pés à cabeça e depois mexendo a cabeça negativamente em forma de desaprovação. O que ele queria afinal?

- Quero um copo d'água. – disse Inu Yasha num tom ameaçador.

- Ali. – pronunciou Kouga, apontando para algo além de Inu Yasha. – Ali tem água.

Inu Yasha se virou para o lugar apontado e observou um pequeno reservatório de água potável e bastante gelada, não muito longe de si. Mas não estava com sede para ir até lá.

- Deu problema no encanamento. – continuou Inu Yasha. – Não consigo mais usar a água.

- Gomen na, vou chamar o encanador. – informou Kouga, já preparado para pegar o telefone que se encontrava ali, sendo impedido pela voz de Inu Yasha.

- Iie! – brandiu ele. – Eu quero que você cuide disso.

- Hã? – perguntou Kouga sem entender o real motivo de tudo aquilo. – Demo… Eu não se mexer em encanamentos.

- Não quero saber! Você está aqui para nos obedecer, e neste momento quero que descubra o que aconteceu no meu apartamento! – contrapôs ele irritado.

- Senhor… - murmurou Kouga um tanto quanto cauteloso. – Sinto lhe informar, demo… Eu gosto de mulheres.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?! – brandiu Inu Yasha ainda mais irritado com o comentário feito pelo outro. – Nada mais normal, nee?

- Exatamente. – murmurou Kouga, num tom mais másculo. – E é por isso que eu estou lhe informando. Não espere nada de mim. – ele terminou o relato, ao que Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos e permaneceu parado encarando-o.

Um momento horripilante de silêncio foi instalado naquele local, pelo menos ente eles. Naquele instante, o térreo onde se encontrava a recepção estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por alguns moradores que permaneciam lá, seja para lerem algum jornal, ou para apenas jogarem conversa fora.

Ou seja, ninguém estava nem um pouco interessado naquela conversa. E continuariam sem o interesse, caso Inu Yasha, num momentâneo surto, não fizesse questão de contar à todos o motivo da briga.

- Por algum acaso você está insinuando que eu sou gay?! – gritou ele batendo os punhos fechados firmemente na mesa. – _Gay_?! – destacou a palavra.

- É isso o que parece. – respondeu Kouga vagarosamente, aproveitando o momento para procurar algo no computador. – Afinal, porque quer ficar tanto perto de mim?

- Ora, seu… - murmurou Inu Yasha, respirando fundo e contando mentalmente até dez, o que aprendera com Sesshoumaru. Não que fizesse efeito. – Fique longe de Kagome! – berrou ele sem nem ao menos saber por quê. Por que motivo colocara a garota no meio de sua _conversa_?

- Kagome? – perguntou Kouga duvidosamente, sorrindo de um modo debochado depois. – Ela decidirá isso.

- Como é que é?! – indagou Inu Yasha começando a se esquecer de que não estavam sozinhos no momento. – Como assim ela decidirá?

- Você não manda nos sentimentos de Kagome-san. Apenas ela poderá decidir se realmente quer ficar longe de mim. – Kouga respondeu parando seu trabalho e encarando divertidamente Inu Yasha.

- Ah! Sou eu quem decide as coisas! - brandiu Inu Yasha, batendo fortemente os punhos fechados no balcão. – Escute bem, Yase Ookami! – Kouga estreitou os olhos com as últimas palavras. – Se eu descobrir que você anda de conversinha com a Kagome…

- Vai fazer o quê? – Kouga perguntou em tom de ameaça, completando depois. – Inu-koro.

- Ora… - Inu Yasha murmurou, estreitando os olhos assim como o outro rapaz fizera inicialmente. – Você vai se arrepender. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de se virar para o corredor oposto ao que o elevador se encontrava, chegando perto da porta de saída e indo embora dali. Não sem antes ouvir mais um comentário idiota do recepcionista também idiota.

- Ainda quer que eu chame o encanador? – gritou Kouga com o telefone em uma das mãos, vendo Inu Yasha passar direto da porta e sumir finalmente de sua vista.

**

* * *

**

Bem ao lado dali, Sesshoumaru terminava de estudar os últimos da lista entregue por Bankotsu. Deveria reconhecer que Sango e Miroku eram enfermeiros determinados, o que seria de extrema importância para ele naquele momento.

Não encontrara desde que saíra do trem alguém que pudesse confiar, alguém que parecesse querer ajudar no caso da garota. Alguém como _ele_. Se bem que seria extremamente difícil, senão impossível encontrar alguém como sim mesmo. Ele era _único_.

Fechou lentamente a última porta daquele corredor, virando depois para os enfermeiros da sala, que talvez esperassem por mais alguma ordem. Encarou-os friamente, quem sabe querendo encontrar alguma resposta em seus olhares perdidos e firmes. Não encontrou nada. Nada além de perseverança.

- Mais algo, Taisho-sama? – perguntou Sango, esboçando um simples sorriso em suas feições delicadas.

- Se está se referindo aos pacientes, já conclui o que queria. – respondeu ele, olhando rapidamente para seu relógio no braço direito. – Mas inda preciso de vocês. – concluiu, vendo os dois olharem-no interrogativamente, assim como Kagome.

- Pretende fazer algo, Sesshoumaru-sama? – indagou Kagome, encostando na parede.

- Está tarde, vamos almoçar. – ele respondeu, indo até o elevador que o levara lá inicialmente.

- Vamos? – perguntou Miroku, passando o braço em volta dos ombros da namorada.

- Hai. – informou Sesshoumaru a eles. – Nós quatro. Preciso _conversar_ com vocês.

- H-hai. – murmurou Sango, virando na direção oposta à que Sesshoumaru e Kagome estavam. – Vou tirar o jaleco e já volto. – avisou ela, saindo com Miroku até a porta do fim do corredor.

- Podem nos esperar lá embaixo. – disse Miroku, deixando Sesshoumaru e Kagome dentro do elevador, até as portas se fecharem e descerem para o andar combinado.

* * *

** Próximo capítulo: **

_- Inu Yasha, por acaso você não percebeu que eu estou ocupado?_

_- Ele foi assassinado!_

– _Podem contar com a minha ajuda._

* * *

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, respostas, blá, blá, blá, reviews:_

_**Pammy-sama**__: Caramba, eu fiquei bastante feliz ao ler seu review, sabia? . Realmente, fico muito feliz de saber que está __**amando**__ ler _essa fic_. Muitas pessoas já me perguntaram de onde foi que eu tirei esta história, e até hoje eu não respondi. --'' . Eu não sei de que lugar eu tirei isso. Mas é bom saber que está agradando! Fico feliz em saber que lerá as outras duas, e agradeço ainda mais por saber que deixou reviews em todas elas (pois é, eu sou vidente!). Arigatou por todos os reviews, e espero que cumpra a sua promessa… (aí agora você me pergunta: "Que promessa?", e eu respondo: "A de me mandar review em todos os capítulos".) Kissus!_

_**Luh**__: Eu vou responder separadamente, 'tá?_

_- Com certeza ficarei tranqüila! Saber que sempre terei um review disponível é algo muito reconfortante!. _

_- É. O estado da Rin era meio lastimável (meio é pouco, ne?). Mas com o Sesshy por perto, tudo vai mudar, nem se preocupe._

_- Bem, isso você só vai descobrir se continuar lendo a fic. E acho que não vai demorar muito não, 'tá? Não pelo menos para vocês terem uma certa idéia do que esse mostro quer fazer com ela, e quais foram os motivos que o levaram à isso._

_- Que bom que adorou! . Quando comecei a postar esse fanfic, juro que pensei que ele seria rejeitado, sei lá o porquê. Vai ver porque a história é beeeeeem estranha. Mas fico feliz em saber que houve totalmente o contrário! Kissus!_

_**Rukia-hime:**__ Bem, vamos lá:_

_- Por que ele é terrível? Seria porque ele é frio? Ou… Por causa da cama? . A culpa não foi dele… Pelo contrário! Ele 'tá até dando uma força pra Kagome e o Inu Yasha ficarem logo juntos. E posso dizer adiantado que tudo vai dar certo, 'tá? __**Obs.:**__ Eu também não me importaria nem um pouco de amá-lo. _

_- A Rin 'tá péssima mesmo, mas isso é o mínimo que poderia acontecer a alguém que passasse muito tempo perto do Naraku. E modéstia parte, é exatamente isso o que ele quer… Não que ela fique perto dele! Quer dizer… Também… E você vai ter que ler a história pra saber o por quê…_

_- Gostei das suas sugestões. Só não entendi a parte do tarado obcecado. Você já leu "__**Psicose**__", da Mademoiselle DeVille? Seria mais ou menos o que acontece entre Naraku e ela? Ah, e aproveitando que estamos falando sobre ela… Tipo, a última vez que ela postou foi em 2006. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, ou ela simplesmente desistiu de escrever? Kissus! Ah, e arigatou pelo review!_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá…_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá,blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá,…_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá…_

_Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá,blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá,blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, …_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne!_


	6. Ikeda Sara

**Yo, minna! **

**Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos os reviews que me foram enviados no capítulo passado. Saibam que eles me deixaram bastante felizes.**

**Agradeço também àqueles que lêem minhas histórias, mesmo que não deixem comentários.**

**Bem, é isso…**

**Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, e já sabem o que fazer, ne?**

**Mandem reviews!!!**

**Boa leitura.**

**-**

**-**

Perda de Identidade

**- **

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Capítulo 6: Ikeda Sara.**

**-**

- Sobre o que quer conversar, Taisho-san? – perguntou Miroku, já degustando sua refeição.

- Sobre algo que com certeza os interessa. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, limpando o canto de seus lábios com o fino lenço de algodão.

Desde que saíram do Hospital, caminharam silenciosamente até o salão do luxuoso hotel que ficava ao lado deste. Miroku e Sango não tinham a menor idéia sobre o porquê de terem sido chamados para uma conversa, mas sabiam que deveria ser algo importante. Caso contrário, Sesshoumaru não poderia seu tão _precioso_ tempo conversando com simples _enfermeiros_.

Agora, estavam todos os quatro em volta de uma bela mesa, num luxuoso hotel, prestes a conversarem sobre algo desconhecido. Pelo menos para os enfermeiros.

- Pode começar. – comentou Sango, olhando curiosamente para o dono de eletrizantes olhos dourados, que permanecia intacto mesmo com tanto suspense.

- É sobre—

- _Maninho_! – antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse terminar sua explicação, foi bruscamente interrompido por um grito histérico do seu _querido_ _irmão_.

- É sobre— tentou continuar, deixando de lado a "leve interrupção" causada por aquele ser histérico.

- Você não me escutou?! – brandiu Inu Yasha raivosamente, encarando Sesshoumaru, que permanecia quieto.

- Todos aqui escutaram você. – respondeu ele, com um pouco de irritação em sua voz. Afinal, apenas seu _digníssimo irmão_ teria coragem de interrompê-lo num momento importante como aquele.

- Então, responda! – reclamou Inu Yasha, percebendo o leve estreitar de olhos do mais velho. – Tudo bem, tudo bem! – disse ele. – Preciso de ajuda.

- É mesmo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sarcasticamente. – Grande novidade… - murmurou ele, alto o suficiente para que todos os que estavam naquela mesa escutassem.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru! Me ajude! – suplicou o mais novo.

- Inu Yasha, por acaso você não percebeu que eu estou ocupado? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, já com irritação suficiente para estremecer quem quer que estivesse lá.

- Demo, Sesshoumaru! É o Kouga! – arriscou o rapaz, vendo o irmão mais velho massagear as têmporas, gesto que repetia quando estava com dor de cabeça, ou muito irritado.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Por que quer saber?! – Inu Yasha indagou enciumadamente, deixando de lado o que fora fazer naquele local.

- Inu Yasha… - Sesshoumaru começou. – Deixe o recepcionista em paz. Você sempre tem a mania de atrapalhar tudo, então, pelo menos desta vez, fique quieto. – e terminou olhando complexamente para ele.

- Demo… - tentou mais uma vez, desistindo logo em seguida, ao ver que aquela conversa com seu querido maninho não terminaria onde queria.

- Voltando… - pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru, tendo novamente a atenção voltada aos outros presentes na mesa. – Chamei-os aqui porque queria falar de algo muito sério para mim, e com certeza para vocês também.

- Pode dizer. – relatou Miroku, ansioso e ao mesmo tempo receado do que seria a tal conversa.

- É sobre Matsubara Rin. – prosseguiu Sesshoumaru, pondo finalmente um ponto onde queria.

- Então devo ficar aqui também. – interferiu mais uma vez Inu Yasha, puxando uma das cadeiras vazias de uma mesa ao lado e sentando logo depois – Afinal, vim com vocês justamente para isso. – completou ele sorrindo.

- Pode ficar onde quiser, contanto que fique quieto e não me atrapalhe. – avisou o médico, vendo o acenar infantil do irmão. – Bem… - ele continuou – Como todos aqui presentes sabem, Matsubara Rin é uma garota sem passado.

- Hai. – Sango proferiu. – Desde que a conheci.

- Queremos descobrir tudo. – prosseguiu Sesshoumaru. – Quero saber exatamente tudo o que aconteceu com ela. E para isso, preciso da ajuda de vocês.

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam. Trabalhavam no Hospital há anos, e realmente, nunca souberam nada, _absolutamente nada_ sobre Rin. Tentaram várias vezes encontrar alguma resposta, mas sempre chegavam ao mesmo lugar. Rin era a pessoa mais misteriosa que julgavam conhecer. E para piorar a situação, com certeza, ela não falaria nada…

- E o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Sango, já decidida a ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

- Inu Yasha é hacker. – avisou ele, apontando para o irmão – Ele nos ajudará a encontrar qualquer fato da vida de Rin.

- Talvez não seja necessário. – comentou Miroku, vendo a surpresa de todos com seu comentário.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Sango, não entendendo o porquê de o namorado ter falado tal coisa.

- O Kohaku. – completou ele.

Sango tapou a própria boca com a mão, incrédula com o que o rapaz havia dito. Já Sesshoumaru, não conseguia entender o que acontecia. Fizera várias pesquisas, e tinha total certeza de que não se lembrava de algum nome parecido com aquele.

- Explique-se. – ordenou Sesshoumaru, vendo o enfermeiro, atordoado, começar a falar.

- Ozawa Kohaku foi o primeiro e último médico que cuidou da Rin. - começou ele. – E o único que se preocupou também.

Sesshoumaru pôs-se a escutar tudo atentamente. Não poderia perder qualquer informação que, em sua opinião, fosse importante para desvendar aquele atordoante caso.

- E o final dele não foi um dos mais alegres. – contou Sango, sendo consolada por Miroku.

- Kohaku já trabalhava no hospital quando entrei. Naquele tempo, Sango era novata, e eu e Kohaku ficamos responsabilizados em cuidar dela. – disse Miroku. – Rin não era tratada da maneira que viram. Ela era uma pessoa extremamente normal, e nunca poderíamos dizer que ela tinha algum problema mental.

- E porque ela continuou lá? – perguntou Kagome, sem entender onde queriam chegar.

- Porque Naraku fez de tudo para impedir que Kohaku a levasse embora. – Sango se pronunciou, mostrando sua repulsa ao chefe pela voz. – Kohaku fez tudo o que pôde para convencer Naraku de que ela estava bem… - ela parou de falar, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e afastando a franja que teimava em atrapalhar sua visão.

- Ele morreu. – completou Miroku, ao que Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

- Ele foi assassinado! – brandiu Sango, derramando suas lágrimas por sobre a mesa. – Sabe disso, Miroku!

- Sango, não temos provas de nada. – disse ele, tentando acalmar a garota.

- Mas sabemos que foi… - murmurou ela, voltando à mesa e tentando se controlar.

Mesmo que não demonstrasse, Sesshoumaru estava tremendamente aborrecido com aquilo. Sempre havia uma descoberta, e talvez, além de prender uma pessoa, teoricamente normal, Naraku poderia ser acusado de homicídio.

Ver as lágrimas que Sango derramava sobre a mesa era uma mostra do quanto Naraku poderia ser cruel. Tinha certeza de que a garota não mentiria sobre um assunto tão sério, e pelo que compreendia, de extremo interesse a ela.

Não gostara do homem desde o momento em que o vira, e agora, tinha certeza de que sua impressão estava correta. O que mais ele poderia ter feito? Como provaria?

- E o que ele fez de _tão importante_ para ajudá-la? – Sesshoumaru perguntou à Miroku.

- Ele começou a pesquisar tudo sobre ela, assim como está fazendo agora. – prosseguiu o enfermeiro. – Mas infelizmente… Ele não conseguiu terminá-la.

Uma pesquisa. Talvez fosse exatamente o que precisava para começar a sua própria. Afinal, como poderia descobrir o passado de uma pessoa que, aparentemente, não tinha um?

- E como ela está? – Sesshoumaru indagou mais decididamente.

- Deve estar com Sara. – comenta Sango, que parecia dar sinais de que estava melhor. – Ela era secretária dele na época, e logo após a morte de Kohaku, nunca mais a vimos…

- Kohaku confiava muito em Sara. – contou Miroku, sorrindo levemente, o que demonstrava que, talvez, se lembrasse de algo bom, em um daqueles tempos antigos.

- E sabem o que está nesta pesquisa? – perguntou Inu Yasha, pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa foi iniciada.

- Iie. – respondeu Miroku. – Nunca chegamos a ver o que continha naquela pasta.

Ótimo. Sesshoumaru já tinha idéia do que fazer agora. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até encontrarem a tal secretária e conseguirem iniciar a pesquisa.

A questão primordial seria: será que a tal mulher colaboraria com eles? Se talvez, mesmo com a pesquisa em mãos, nunca quis ajudar, será que agora ajudaria?

Esperava que sim…

- Sabem onde ela está? – Kagome pergunta, antes mesmo de Sesshoumaru fazê-lo.

- Temos o endereço antigo. – respondeu Sango. – Já se passou algum tempo, não sabemos se ela ainda está lá.

- Tentaremos. – Sesshoumaru informou, se levantando da mesa e chamando um dos garçons do local. – Somente assim poderemos ter algum êxito. Durante isso, quero que mantenham Rin sóbria. Entenderam? – finalizou ele, vendo o acenar positivo dos enfermeiros do Hospital de Osaka.

Um dia após aquela conversa, estavam mais uma vez reunidos na frente de um simples apartamento, não tão perto dali. Segundo Miroku, que ficara no hospital para manter Naraku longe de Rin, aquele era o antigo e talvez atual endereço de Sara, Ikeda Sara.

- Como faremos? – perguntou Inu Yasha à Sesshoumaru, que já se reparava para sair do táxi.

- Tentaremos falar com ela. – respondeu o médico. – Isso se ela realmente estiver aí.

Sentados no confortável assento de uma dos vários automóveis de Osaka, esperavam alguma movimentação vinda daquele lugar.

- Pra mim isso sequer é habitado! – reclamou Inu Yasha, ao ver a aparência sombria e velha do lugar, o que era algo raro naquela cidade.

Mas suas idéias foram finalmente _retalhadas_ pela tão esperada movimentação. Não tiveram o mínimo trabalho de subir todos aqueles degraus para procurá-la. Naquele momento, uma mulher atravessava a porta de entrada do prédio, sendo rapidamente reconhecida por Sango. Era ela. Ikeda Sara.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sesshoumaru para Sango, que apontava freneticamente para a outra.

- Hai. Certeza absoluta. – respondeu Sango. – Nunca me esquecerei desse rosto.

- Então, vamos logo. – ordenou Sesshoumaru, descendo calmamente do carro e indo em direção da mulher.

Apesar de tê-los visto, ela não percebeu circulação alguma para o seu lado. Estremeceu apenas ao reconhecer Sango, que vinha rapidamente em sua direção.

E foi neste instante que Sara parou e as duas se encararam. Se encararam como duas amigas que não se viam há muito tempo. E num curto instante de tempo, as duas se abraçaram tristemente, mostrando uma para a outra, tudo aquilo o que queria falar sobre Kohaku e não conseguiam.

Apesar de toda a tristeza que poderiam sentir, nada era expressado em suas faces. E isso foi uma das coisas que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Não demonstravam sentimentos…

Para ambas, Kohaku representava algo muito forte. Sempre lutara pelo bem de todos, e infelizmente, não conseguira alcançar o que tanto almejava. E o pior, pelo menos para as duas, é que também não contribuíram para isso após sua morte. Sango, por não dispor de informações, e Sara, por algum motivo maior, ainda desconhecido para eles.

- Sinto falta dele. – revelou Sango à garota, que sorriu.

Um simples gesto que mostrava que aquele duro sentimento era compartilhado.

- Demo… - começou Sara, ao perceber a presença dos outros. – O que está fazendo aqui? Quem são eles? – perguntou desconfiada, já se afastando de Sango.

- Sara… - começou Sango. – Nós voltamos a investigar o que Kohaku tanto queria.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou se abraçando ao sentir uma fria brisa passar por si.

- É que quando o Kohaku morreu, ele tinha iniciado uma série de pesquisas sobre a Rin. Lembra-se dela? – perguntou cautelosamente.

- Claro… É impossível me esquecer. – confirmou as suspeitas da enfermeira.

- Queremos que nos ajude. – Inu Yasha se precipitou, ao que. – Itai! – berrou ao sentir o forte chute que recebera de Sesshoumaru em sua canela.

- Não sei se poderei. – informou Sara, voltando a andar pela calçada.

- Doush'te? – perguntou Sango irritada, indo atrás da garota. – Sabe que este era o sonho de Kohaku!

- E foi exatamente por este sonho que ele morreu! – brandiu Sara, finalmente parando de andar e dando atenção àqueles que vieram em sua direção. – Será que a sua ficha ainda não caiu, Sango?!

- Caiu sim. – respondeu Sango calmamente. – E é por isso que eu quero concretizar o último desejo dele.

Sara continuou abraçando a si mesma, mas não era mais por causa de uma brisa fria. Para ela, o sonho de Kohaku era algo infinitamente bondoso, e mais, infinitamente justo.

Assim como todos dali, nunca gostara de Naraku, e como Kohaku, torcia para que Rin fosse liberada e pudesse viver uma vida que, naquele momento, estava sendo reprimida de viver.

Agora, sabia que não adiantava mais fugir, como fizera durante todos aqueles anos. Sabia que não conseguiria mais, agora, por uma questão de espírito e justiça. Agora, a coisa era diferente.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, olhando firmemente para todos os presentes. – Podem contar com a minha ajuda.

E com tais palavras, de longe, era possível se notar a satisfação que Sesshoumaru sentira. Não apenas ele. Com certeza, de onde quer que estivesse, Kohaku também estaria bastante satisfeito. Disto, Sango e Sara, por motivos que apenas elas conheciam, tinham total e absoluta certeza.

**** Próximo capítulo: ****

_- Kohaku era apaixonado por ela._

_- Quem é Kikyou?_

_- Mate-o._

_**Capítulo 7: Aquele que um dia também ajudou.**_

* * *

_**Respondendo os reviews anteriores:**_

_**Luh**__: - Bem, façam como fizeram em Maybe you're my love. Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews que saí contando algumas partes. ^_^_

_- Exatamente, apenas uma vez por mês. Mas veja o lado bom: todas as três serão atualizadas! O que acontece é que eu não tenho tanto tempo assim para escrever. Sabe como é: fim de ano, ida para o 3° ano, vestibular… As coisas tão corridas. E com tanta prova e trabalho, minha imaginação não 'tá tão boa, sabe? Mas nem se preocupe, que um mês passa voando. Se bem que… Bem, talvez eu possa encurtar este prazo… _**Talvez**_._

_- Finalmente Sesshoumaru 'tá fazendo alguma diferença lá. Com tudo o que o Naraku fazia, era capaz dela morrer, ne?_

_- E não fala assim que você tem que viver pra me deixar um comentário, 'tá? ^_^. Kissus, e arigatou pelo review._

_**Pammy-sama**__: - Então eu tenho um review garantido por capítulo, é? Assim você me deixa mal acostumada. ^_^._

_- Fico bastante feliz em saber que você está amando a fic._

_- Meu deus, já é a segunda pessoa que fala de morte aqui. O_O. Deixem isso de lado, meninas. E saiba que eu fico muito feliz sim com todos os reviews. Não importa se são de uma desocupada ou não. ^_^. Eles nos motivam. E você deve saber disso tanto quanto eu, ne?_

_- Ah, eu sei que sou misteriosa. Posso afirmar apenas que vai ser algo totalmente diferente do que vocês esperam. E é exatamente por isso que não sei se vocês vão gostar. É que eu acho que muitas histórias sempre têm o mesmo enredo, sabe? Ela mal começa e você já sabe o que vai acontecer no final. Não que isso não seja bom, mas algo diferente sempre é legal. Por isso que eu tentei. Mas, vamos ver._

_- Ah, detalhe: você é uma beta? Ou precisa de uma? Porque, tipo assim, se você quiser, eu posso ser sua beta (se você precisar ou não tiver uma). E eu acho que eu preciso de uma também, sabe (seria uma maneira de você ficar sabendo o que vai acontecer antes dos outros, que tal?). Mas não sei se daria tempo de te mandar pra você revisar e depois postar. Eu sou meio lerda, sabe? Sempre deixo tudo para última hora…^_^. Kissus, e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime**__: - Sim, ela é Sesshy e Rin. E é muito boa, por sinal. O único problema é que, como eu disse, ela não posta desde 2006. E a história é muito boa, você se vicia. Mas pra que ficar viciada se não tem continuação?_

_- Gostei do seu palpite. Será? E realmente, concordo com você. O mundo está cheio de gente louca. ^_~_

_- O Sesshy tem que ser autoritário, ne? Senão não é Sesshy. Arigatou pelo review, Kissus._

_**Rinsama22**: Nunca abadonarei essa fic, querida! ^_^. Nem nenhuma, 'tá? Arigatou pelo review! Kissus! _

_Arigatou a todos, e espero que tenham gostado deste novo capítulo. Sei que saem meio pequenos, mas eu sou meio traumatizada com isso. _

_Pra quem não sabe, eu escrevo em outro profile com um amiga minha. E digamos que… Os capítulos são bem grandinhos. E muitas pessoas reclamavam por causa disso. Então quando comecei esses fanfic's, decidi que seriam menores. Não sei se saíram pequenos demais, mas é que a gente sempre acha um lugar estratégico pra parar e deixar os leitores curiosos, ne? _

_Espero que continuem lendo._

_**Agradecimentos especiais à:**_

_- __**Acdy**__-__**chan**__, __**Rukia**__-__**hime**__ e __**Individua**__**do**__**Mal**__, por terem me adicionado como uma de suas autoras favoritas._

_- __**Rukia-hime**__, por ter adicionado esta história como uma de suas favoritas._

_- Aproveito e agradeço também à __**Acdy-chan**__, que adicionou _Tempos perdidos_ como uma de suas histórias favoritas. E fiquem sabendo que talvez eu transforme essa oneshot em uma fic longa, OK? _

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne!_


	7. Aquele que um dia também ajudou

**Yo, minna!**

**Bem, não escreverei muita coisa agora no início. Avisarei apenas que as partes em **_**itálico**_** se referem ao passado. OK?**

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

Perda de Identidade

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Capítulo 7: Aquele que um dia também ajudou.**

**-**

Já dentro do apartamento daquela que Sesshoumaru e Kagome desconheciam, ambos permaneciam sentados num confortável sofá, enquanto Sango e a outra estavam sentadas em algumas poltronas.

Ao contrário do que avistaram fora dali, o lugar era dignamente bem decorado, não fazendo jus ao aspecto repugnante do lado externo.

Sentado sem se importar com aquele mostra de sentimentalismo antes demonstrado por Sango e a outra, Sesshoumaru imaginava os motivos que teriam levado Sara a desistir da idéia de continuar com as investigações de Kohaku.

Medo? Poucos recursos? Pouca importância? Seriam essas as razões de ter desistido de uma vida? A vida de Rin?

Não poderia julgá-la. Primeiramente porque não costumava fazer tal coisa com as pessoas. E segundamente, porque não a conhecia.

Não sabia quais seriam as reações da mulher, mesmo depois de ter decidido que falaria tudo à eles. De um jeito ou de outro, Sesshoumaru não precisava dela. Precisava apenas daquele relatório antes construído.

E havia ainda mais um porém.

Sesshoumaru não sabia se poderia _confiar_ nela.

- Querem algo? – Sara perguntou gentilmente, percebendo o frio menear negativo de Sesshoumaru e o sorriso sem graça de Kagome.

- Conte-nos o que sabe. – murmurou o médico, encarando decididamente a mulher, que se sentou, assim como todos os outros.

- O que querem saber exatamente? – indagou indecisa.

- Queremos que nos conte tudo o que souber a respeito de Rin e Kohaku. – Sango se intrometeu, balançando nervosamente as mãos.

- A parte bonita ou a parte feia? – Sara quis saber, rindo em seguida.

- Estamos falando sério, Ikeda-san. – Sesshoumaru cortou aquela conversa divertida que nascia.

- Eu também. – ela encarou o rapaz. – De qual parte quer saber?

- Como assim? – Kagome mostrou não entender as indiretas que Sara jogara desde que entraram lá.

- A parte bonita seria a visão de um príncipe encantado querendo libertar sua princesa das mãos de um bruxo malvado. – ela sorriu enquanto contava. – Já a parte feia, seria a triste história de um rapaz que morreu para libertar a garota que se fazia de louca. Sem êxito. - ela terminou desmanchando aquele sorriso, e transformando sua expressão em algo sério e sem vida, muito parecida com a que Sesshoumaru freqüentemente fazia.

- Rin não se fazia de louca. – comentou Sango irritada.

- Tanto faz. – Sara deu de ombros. – O que importa é que Kohaku morreu e que a morte dele foi em vão.

- Não, não foi em vão. – Sango prosseguiu, estreitando os olhos para a amiga. – Ver Rin liberta era o que ele mais almejava. Tanto que morreu para isso. Vamos ajudá-lo, Sara. Onde quer que esteja.

Sara permaneceu a observar a garota, desmanchando-se em sua poltrona como se fosse fraca demais para aturar aquele peso que era obrigada a aturar.

Vencida, suspirou pesadamente, sorrindo para Sesshoumaru, que não se importou com os atos daquela mulher. Apenas continuou encarando-a, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas ao escutar a continuação daquela história.

- Kohaku era apaixonado por ela. – comentou Sara, apoiando seus braços no descanso do assento. – Esse é o motivo pelo qual a ajudou tanto.

- Então ele não acreditou nela? – perguntou Kagome curiosa. – Apenas queria libertá-la para ficarem juntos?

- Iie. – Sara respondeu à pergunta. – Kohaku acreditava nela. Acreditava que ela era normal.

- Até porque, os exames sempre confirmavam isso. – explicou Sango.

- Mas Naraku usou a paixão que Kohaku sentia contra ele mesmo. – prosseguiu Sara num tom triste.

- E ele foi afastado do caso pela justiça. – Sango continuou. – Antes de ser morto.

- Coitado… - Kagome murmurou horrorizada.

Sara apertou mais a parte que apoiava seus braços, relembrando dos tempos passados. Olhou para o teto, podendo escutar as risadas que ele lhe dirigia quando estavam felizes.

E esses momentos de felicidade resumiam-se a algum fato novo sobre Rin. Algo que, para ele, era relativamente bom, já que representava a futura liberdade dela.

Liberdade que ela nunca pudera desfrutar desde o dia que acabar por cair naquele sanatório.

Sara sorriu discretamente, pousando levemente seus olhos sobre Sesshoumaru, que escutava tudo atentamente.

Por um momento, ela pôs-se a pensar nos motivos que ele teria de fazer o mesmo que Kohaku fizera pela garota.

Seria um alto senso de justiça ou o mesmo que ocorrera com seu antigo chefe?

Não sabia, mesmo que optasse pela primeira opção.

- E quanto ao relatório? – Sesshoumaru cortou a linha de pensamentos da moça, indo diretamente ao assunto que o levara até lá.

- O relatório? – ela perguntou apenas num ato de confirmar aquilo que escutara, vendo o acenar de cabeça dele. – Está aqui.

Levantando-se, ela caminhou pela pequena sala, cruzando todos aqueles estofados, ocupados no momento.

E ao chegar num pequeno armário, retirou o colar que jazia em seu pescoço, mostrando que o pingente que carregava não era um simples adorno.

Tratava-se de uma chave. A chave que guardava o maior segredo de Ikeda Sara.

O relatório de Kohaku. O relatório que havia o matado.

E ao encaixá-la na fechadura e girá-la algumas vezes, viu uma das gavetas se abrirem, retirando de lá um pequeno envelope. Envelope que apertou fortemente contra o peito, pensando severamente se deveria entregá-lo.

Havia, de certa forma, prometido ao seu antigo chefe que o guardaria. Em segredo.

Julgara que ninguém poderia saber da existência daquele amontoado de papéis, justamente, porque sabia dos prejuízos que poderia ter, caso fossem descobertos.

- Sara? – Sango chamou-a duvidosamente.

Sara fechou a gaveta da mesma maneira que abrira, voltando ao lugar que ocupara antes.

Ela sentou mais uma vez em sua cadeira, esticando seu braço para o lado em que Sesshoumaru se encontrava. Ele, sem cogitar, pegou o envelope que a outra segurava, analisando-o friamente.

Abriu-o, mantendo a mesma expectativa de todos os outros daquela sala. Mas ao observar as várias folhas em branco, notou que, no fim de tudo, aquele tal relatório não valia o que lhe era adicionado.

Contudo, ao balançar as folhas à procura de algo solto, passou seus frios olhos dourados sobre um pequeno pedaço de papel que caiu lentamente no chão. E exatamente nesta, era visível um nome.

_Kikyou_.

Riu debochadamente ao perceber que sem o sobrenome, poderia ser relativamente difícil descobrir de quem ele exatamente falava.

E desta maneira, mudou sua atenção para Sara. Afinal, poderia ser considerado errado pensar que Kohaku não contara nada para ela.

- Quem é Kikyou? – perguntou friamente, esperando a resposta assim como todos os outros.

- Bem… - ela murmurou vagamente, talvez tentando lembrar-se daquilo. – Ele descobriu isso um dia antes de morrer.

_Dez da noite. Ou como costumava dizer, hora de voltar para casa._

_Perdido naquela sala, Ozawa Kohaku guardava os últimos vestígios que comprovassem sua presença lá, não que isso fosse algum problema para ele._

_Juntando os poucos livros que possuía sobre psicologia em sua mesa, ele pôde finalmente suspirar aliviado. Enfim, toda a bagunça que fizera naquele dia, havia, finalmente, sido desfeita. O que por um lado não era nem um pouco animador, já que aquilo se repetia por todos os dias que se seguiram até aquele._

_Não poderia de maneira alguma afirmar ser uma pessoa organizada, mas também não poderia julgar-se de um todo irresponsável._

_Agora, prestes a sair de sua sala, levou sua mão até uma simples pasta, a qual era de extrema importância para ele. Lá, permaneciam novos exames que acabara de fazer em Rin, sua protegida._

_Levá-los-ia para Naraku, seu odioso chefe. Cansara-se de mostrá-los a ele, confessava. Mas desistir era algo que nunca faria. Não enquanto a vida de Rin dependesse daquilo._

_E aqueles pensamentos levaram-no até a imagem indefesa de _sua_ garota. Matsubara Rin era tudo para ele._

_Decidira passar no pequeno cômodo em que ela vivia antes de mostrar tudo à seu chefe. Queria dar-lhe a boa notícia antes de ir embora, afinal, aquilo sempre seria uma esperança a mais no que significava a liberdade para ela._

_A liberdade para _eles_._

_Por fim, pôde pegar tudo o que necessitava para livrar-se daquele irritante cheiro de sanatório. Cheiro de remédio. Cheiro de sofrimento. _

_Abrira a porta vagarosamente, já que não dispunha de mãos o suficiente para fazê-lo tão bem. No momento, carregava um número grande de pastas e livros, e eles ocupavam exacerbadamente seus braços. _

_Logo que cruzara o longo corredor, dera de cara com a porta que dividia a ala dos escritórios da ala dos doentes. E era exatamente por aquela porta que deveria passar para ver Rin. _

_Empurrara-a para ultrapassar o outro lado, parando logo em seguida ao perceber que seus braços não carregavam exatamente tudo. Ainda faltava algo. E ele sabia exatamente o que era._

_Voltou apressadamente para sua sala, encontrando o motivo da repentina ação sobre a mesa. Seu mais novo relatório. Um relatório que nunca poderia cair em mãos erradas, caso contrário, não só sua vida estaria em risco. O tal relatório ainda se encontrava em branco, mas tinha certeza que logo conseguiria algo para colori-lo. E assim esperava, antes de voltar sua mão à maçaneta da porta. _

_Teria girado-a, caso não escutasse a voz de uma pessoa conhecida e odiada. Era ele, Aoki Naraku. Rodou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz arrogante, desejando sair dali rapidamente. Podia ouvir outra voz ainda mais arrogante ao fundo, e agradecia mentalmente ao escutar que o outro não estava sozinho._

_- Rin não fará nada! – Naraku comentava aos berros, certo de que ninguém mais estaria naquele hospital._

_- Você não pode confirmar nada, Naraku! – gritava a outra pessoa, talvez mais alterada que ele._

_- O que quer que eu faça, _Kikyou_? – perguntou friamente, enfatizando o nome da outra, o que foi rapidamente notado por Kohaku._

_Este, mais que depressa, escreveu o nome antes escutado em um pedaço solto de papel que encontrou sobre sua mesa. Logo que saísse de seu escritório, buscaria algo sobre ele._

_Os murmúrios logo começaram a se afastar da porta em que ele ouvia tudo atentamente, constatando que ambos deveriam entrar na sala do chefe. Correu discretamente até eles._

_Kohaku encostou seu esguio corpo na gelada parede atrás de si, tentando, de uma forma casual, esconder-se das vistas de terceiros. Talvez ele pensasse que seu jaleco branco pudesse de alguma forma se confundir com a também branca parede. Mas não foi exatamente isto que o ocultou. Na verdade, o total desinteresse de Naraku por companhia foi o essencial._

_Tanto que Naraku entrou rapidamente em sua sala, não se dando, ao menos, o trabalho de fechar totalmente sua porta._

_Ainda na parede, Kohaku movimentou-se lentamente, tentando o mínimo possível fazer algum barulho que o denunciasse. Naquele tempo, tinha certeza de que estaria perdido caso fosse descoberto. Naraku não o deixaria livre para contar a todos o que descobrira. Ou o que estaria prestes a descobrir, desejava._

_Aproximou-se da porta, tentando espiar pela pequena fresta algo que fosse relativo. Se fosse realmente procurar sobre a tal Kikyou, deveria ao menos saber como ela era. _

_Inclinou-se e tentou novamente. Não conseguira, a fresta era relativamente pequena, e tinha certeza de que caso se espichasse mais, acabaria caindo com tudo sobre a porta._

_- Naraku, você sabe que as coisas estão dando erradas. – a voz da mulher novamente apareceu, e Kohaku se prendeu as palavras delas._

_- Nada está dando errado. – ele disse calmamente, num tom de voz bastante diferente do que ele usara antes. – Rin está aqui, e nada vai tirá-la deste lugar._

_- Tem certeza? – a mulher perguntou num fio de voz._

_- Nunca mais a verá, Kikyou. – ele enfatizou a frase. – E quem sabe tenhamos sorte, ne? – falou sarcasticamente. – Talvez Rin não agüente passar muito tempo aqui. Talvez… - ele se calou por um instante, quem sabe pensando. – Talvez ela não suporte os tratamentos._

_Kohaku estremeceu com tais palavras, apertando o punho fortemente. O que Naraku pretendia fazer com ela?!_

_- Morta? – ela murmurou num tom assustado, talvez achando o que o outro dissera algo severo demais._

_- É apenas u suposição, Kikyou. Não leve à sério._

_O que fazer agora? Simplesmente ir embora como se nada houvesse acontecido? Naraku suspeitaria caso ele não aparecesse em sua sala àquela noite. Suspeitaria porque aquela era a noite tão aguardada por Kohaku, já que finalmente levaria para seu chefe os exames de Rin. Naraku sabia que Kohaku nunca deixaria de levar-lhe aquilo. A não ser que tivesse escutado algo que não deveria atrás da porta. _

_Respirou fundo silenciosamente, decidindo fazer o que fora fazer. Levantou a cabeça e deu alguns passos para trás, voltando para a porta a passas firmes, apenas para enfatizar que realmente vinha de longe. Levou sua mão para a porta, batendo levemente nesta e percebendo que ela estava relativamente aberta. _

_Decidiu abri-la vagarosamente, pondo parte de sua cabeça para dentro. Pôde finalmente ver os traços de Kikyou, contraídos em forma de surpresa, assim como Naraku._

_- Ah, gomen. – ele murmurou, fingindo não saber o que o chefe fazia. – Não sabia que tinha companhia, Naraku. – lançou seu doce sorriso para Kikyou, que pareceu ainda mais desconcertada._

_- Quando chegou? – Naraku perguntou visivelmente nervoso, observando cada movimento do médico._

_- Agora. – Kohaku respondeu inocentemente, abrindo ainda mais a porta e apontando para o longo corredor atrás de si. – Estava indo ver Rin, mas decidi trazer os exames para você ver._

_- Ah… - ele murmurou. – Os exames._

_Kikyou pareceu estremecer ao escutar o nome da paciente, lançando um rápido olhar para Naraku._

_- Gomen, não sabia que atrapalharia. – ele se desculpou mais uma vez, disfarçando plausivelmente a raiva que sentia dos dois presentes naquela sala. _

_Mas mesmo a mais perfeita encenação não poderia impedir que encarasse a mulher que permanecia em pé, enquanto o outro estava sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona. _

_Os longos cabelos negros realçavam os olhos também negros. Mas o inchaço neles foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Significaria aquilo aquela passara dias sem dormir? Culpa? Choro? Raiva? Encarou-a fortemente, levando um de seus braços, onde o relatório de Rin estava, até Naraku, que o segurou sem olhar para Kohaku._

_Ele apenas desviou o olhar ao perceber o que realmente fazia, quando Kikyou, virou o rosto meio que constrangida. Ele olhou para Naraku, que olhava desinteressadamente algumas páginas, fechando a pasta logo que deu um longo suspiro._

_- Amanhã eu vejo isso, Kohaku. – ele falou autoritariamente, juntando as mãos sobre a mesa e observando o rapaz, que agora parecia tímido sobre tantos olhos._

_- Tudo bem. – ele disse calmamente, lançando mais um sorriso para Kikyou e outro para Naraku. – Sumimasen._

_E após tais palavras, Kohaku saiu da sala, deixando para trás aquelas pessoas tão odiosas. Tudo o que escutara e vira não fora em vão. Kohaku descobriria o que acontecera com Rin, e jurava, veemente, que a tiraria dali. Algum dia._

- E depois disso, no dia seguinte, ele apareceu em minha sala, me entregando a tal pasta e me contando o que acabei de contar para vocês. – Sara comentou, olhando para um ponto vazia da sala.

O silêncio reinava no local, e ninguém sabia exatamente o que fazer diante das explicações passadas da moça.

- O que mais? – Sesshoumaru perguntou mantendo a mão direita fechada em punho, mantendo sua cabeça em pé, enquanto encarava o piso.

- Depois, ele me pediu para cuidar da pasta e sumiu. – Sara parou o relato, olhando para Sango, que sorriu gentilmente para ela. – E depois… - ela murmurou tristemente. – Ele foi encontrado quase morto. Disseram que se jogou do sétimo andar do prédio onde morava. Mas…

- Mas o que? - Sesshoumaru queria uma continuação, ao ver a relutância da mulher.

- Mas… - ela fechou os olhos fortemente, apertando as mãos e encarando Sesshoumaru depois. – Mas quando ele estava no hospital, eu fui vê-lo. Ele segurou o meu braço e me encarou. Aqueles olhos… - ela fechou novamente os próprios. – Não eram olhos de alguém que se jogaria.

- Principalmente porque Kohaku queria viver para ver Rin livre. – Sango acrescentou. – Seria algo ridículo pensar desta forma.

- Os olhos dele pediam socorro, e foi isso a última coisa que ele disse a mim. "Proteja Rin". – Sara continuou, não agüentando mais a pressão e revelando algumas lágrimas que se escondiam dentro de seus olhos. – Mas eu nunca tive coragem de cumprir com aquilo. Primeiramente porque não possuía condição alguma de descobrir algo sobre o passado de Rin. Além do que, não queria mais me envolver com aquelas coisas. Queria uma vida nova, longe dessas lembranças.

- Com certeza ele foi empurrado, mas ninguém viu nada. E pouco tempo depois… Ele não resistiu. – disse Sango.

Todos continuaram em silêncio, observando as feições tristes da antiga secretária de Kohaku. Kagome olhou para dos lados, como se perguntasse para alguém o que deveria fazer. Mas ninguém lhe respondeu nada.

- Pelo menos sabemos que ela tem longos cabelos negros. – Kagome falou para aliviar a situação, recebendo um frio olhar de Sesshoumaru. Com certeza sua idéia não dera muito certo.

- Existe uma quantidade imensa de japoneses que possuem o mesmo tipo de cabelo que ela. – Sesshoumaru respondeu ao comentário da outra. – E com certeza com o mesmo nome que ela.

- Mas Inu Yasha é hacker. – Sango acrescentou. – Com certeza será fácil para ele.

- Infelizmente, não há mais nada que possamos usar para descobrir quem é mesmo essa tal de Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru rosnou irritadamente, levantando-se de onde estava e segurando a pasta em suas grandes mãos.

Ele olhou para Kagome, que se levantou ao vê-lo em pé. Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão por algum tempo. Agora, tinha pelo menos uma pista de como começar com aquela maldita pesquisa. Passou lentamente os olhos pela pasta esverdeada. Não teria o mesmo fim que Kohaku.

E ao contrário dele, salvaria Rin. Agora isso era considerado uma questão de honra.

- Se quiser vingá-lo, estaremos aqui. – Sesshoumaru falou para Sara, que sorriu tristemente para ele.

- Com certeza. – ela respondeu mais alegre. – Não perderei a chance novamente.

- Então… - ele olhou para a porta. – Vamos começar com isso.

* * *

No escritório gelado e escuro de Aoki Naraku, Hakudoushi organizava uns últimos papéis que seu chefe lhe enviara. Esperava apenas sua chegada para poder finalmente saber o que ele tinha em mente.

Espera que não demorara muito, não pelo menos levando em consideração o tempo que esperara desde que iniciara seu trabalho. Ele olhou friamente para a porta, vendo seu chefe adentrar o local e em passos firmes e acusadores.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, já sabendo intimamente o motivo.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru está se metendo demais nesta história. – Naraku sentou-se na habitual cadeira, apoiando o rosto nas mãos juntamente apertadas. – Assim como _aquele outro_.

- Ele esquecerá rapidamente disso. – o secretário comentou.

- Iie. – Naraku balançou levemente a cabeça. – Ele está cada vez mais envolvido.

- E o que poderemos fazer? – Hakudoushi lançou um meio sorriso sarcástico para ele, que apenas lançou-lhe um olhar gelado de raiva.

- Apenas uma palavra sairá da minha boca, caso ele não pare com isso, Hakudoushi. – Naraku rosnou raivosamente, observando os olhos lilases do assistente, que com certeza já sabia a resposta. – Mate-o.

* * *

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Rinsama22**__: Exatamente! "Morte ao Naraku!". E nem se preocupa que logo, logo ela vai se curar, 'tá? Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Luh**__: Ainda bem que ainda não chegou a sua hora, ne? ^_^_

_- A liga do bem ('tô entrando no clima dos mutantes ¬¬'') vai entrar em ação. Pois é, alguém tem que cuidar da Rin, ne? Senão, o Naraku pode fazer alguma coisa._

_- Por que você não gosta do Kohaku? Ele é tão legal… (não com a Rin, pelo menos.)._

_- É, TALVEZ se concretize, sim. É que realmente eu não tenho muito tempo, sabe? ^_^_

_- Ah, arigatou!!! Espero que tudo dê certo mesmo! Kissus e arigatou pelo review!_

_**Paty**__**Saori**__: Ah, você mora mesmo no Japão? Que legal! Inu Yasha também é o meu anime preferido, tanto é que só escrevo fic's dele (pelo menos até agora. 'Tô pensando em escrever sobre Vampire Knight, Paradise Kiss (mas tenho que ler mais))._

_- Nossa, você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que eu inventei tudo sobre as cidades e os hospitais? Inventar não seria a palavra certa, na verdade, as imagens passam na minha mente como se eu já conhecesse. Estranho, não? _

_- Eu também tinha muitas histórias na cabeça, mas não sabia como passar pro PC. Mas eu posso te garantir uma coisa: se você nunca tentar, não vai conseguir. Com o tempo você adquire prática. E eu acho que conheço essa sua amiga, sabia? Ela escreveu __**Destino**__, ne? Adorei essa fic dela._

_- Pois é, todo mundo diz que eu sou novinha… E que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem! Sempre é bom escutar elogios (ou ler) ^_^. Arigatou pelo review! ^_^_

_**Susan**__: E aí, Susan, tudo bem? ^_^. Que bom saber que você 'tá gostando. ^_^. Fico realmente muito feliz, 'tá? Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime**__: É, finalmente alguma coisa começou a ser feita (pelo menos depois que o Kohaku morreu). Ah, eu adoro quando o Kohaku ou algum outro personagem se mete entre o Sesshoumaru e a Rin. É tão lindo quando o Sesshy fica com ciúmes… ^_^. Com certeza a Rin será salva. ^_^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_Bem, espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado deste novo capítulo (mesmo que eu não tenha gostado dele)._

_Ele foi feito meio às pressas, e por isso saiu meio pequeno (era pra ele ter sido bem maior), mas agora que eu tenho tempo livre (mais ou menos), eu já vou deixar um arsenal de capítulos prontos pra não ter que me preocupar depois, já que ano que vem eu sou terceiro ano e vou ter que me preocupar com o vestibular._

_Vocês não sabem como eu 'tô me esforçando pra continuar três fic's hoje, pleno dia 23 de dezembro (olha que eu ainda 'tô lendo dois livros ao mesmo tempo, um deles é Lua Nova, o segundo livro da série Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer) ._

_Qualquer reclamação, mandem reviews, OK?_

_É a partir deles que eu sei se vocês estão satisfeitos ou não. E espero que gostem do meu presentinho **atrasado** de Natal. ^_^_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


End file.
